Another Makes Four
by Redphanqueen
Summary: (sequel to And Baby Makes Three, five years after Destiny is born, Dan and Phil have settled down..when Dan finds that he is pregnant again. (mpreg) (phan)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the sequel to Another Makes Four where Dan is pregnant again, with baby Zachary! and if you thought the last one was full f fluff and angst, well..this one will be full of both, so yeah here is another! Oh and the song here is from Matilda the Musical**

* * *

><p>Five year old Destiny stepped out onto the stage, she gulped and looked at the other little girls and boys who were auditioning for a role in the play. Her school was doing their rendition of the 'Matilda the musical' and she was trying out for the role of Matilda. Normally, she didn't like going up infront of large crowds but she'd always wanted to play Matilda..besides maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Her little heart was beating fast, and she felt incredibly nervous. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and felt all eyes on her.<p>

"Um...h-hi...um, I'm Destiny and I..I'm trying out for Matilda and...and...and...um..uh." Said Destiny nervously, as her blue eyes darted back and forth, and the microphone made a loud squealing sound. The drama teacher sighed, and looked at her watch. The five year old looked down at the ground, and fiddled with her fingers.

_"J-j-jack and Jill went up the hill to f-fetch a pail of water. __S-so so they say, their subs-sequent fall ...w-was inevitable.__They n-never stood a chance; th-they were written that way...I..I..In..In..__Innocent victims of their story...Like Romeo and Juliet, 'T...twas written in..in the stars b-b-before they even met. That love..l-love and fate (and a touch of stu-stupidity) Would rob them of their hope of living ha-happily. Th...the endings are-are often a-a little bit go-gory. I wonder why they didn't just change their story."_ She sang softly, when the bell rang, the five year old looked down as everyone began leaving.

" Thank you Ms. Howell-Lester, we'll see you tomorrow." Said the teacher, Destiny looked down and went outside to wait for her parents.

"H-hey D-d-d-destiny, wh-who am..am I?" Teased a couple of girls from Year 3, making the little five year old shrink back as she wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them to her chest. She looked up, as she saw daddy walking over, and immediately she ran towards him.

" Hey sweetheart whats wrong?" Asked Dan when he noticed how red her face was.

"Can we go home?" She asked, he nodded and picked her up.

"Of course we can love, I'm guessing things didn't go so well?" He asked, she shook her head and clung to him tightly. " Do you want to talk about it?"

" I did the thing again...where I try to say stuff and it won't come out right. " Said Destiny, Dan sighed and nodded. He knew that Destiny had a habit of stuttering when she got nervous and as much as he and Phil tried to help, it was something that wouldn't go away.

"It's alright love, everyone gets that way sometimes." Said Dan trying to make her feel better, she sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"You and papa don't...w-when you're up on the stage, at Vidcon or Playlist, you never do the thing." She replied, he smiled and lightly kissed her forehead.

" Because papa and I have been doing that for a long time sweetheart, but when we first started we were pretty nervous and awkward. Even during the radio...actually especially during the radio when we were starting out. It'll get better I promise." Said Dan with a small smile. She nodded when they were in the flat, she dashed to the office where Phil was editing a video and she immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey love, what happened?" Asked Phil, as he hugged her back.

" I'll tell you later," Said Dan, Destiny looked down and fiddled with her fingers, Phil gently kissed her forehead and exited the editing program.

"Want to watch the cat whiskers?" He asked, she smiled and lit up making Phil chuckle. They found that, whenever she was sad Destiny would usually feel better after watching one or two of the Philisnotonfire's. Phil gently set her down on the chair and kissed the top of her head. They left the door open, as they went to the kitchen and Dan began making a snack for her.

"So what happened?" Asked Phil curiously.

"She tried out for the musical...but she got nervous and..then started stuttering. Isn't there some sort of speech therapy or something to help her with it? I mean, ever since she started school she's had that problem...and I'm worried." Said Dan, Phil gently placed his hands on Dan's shoulders.

"Dan, its probably nothing, kids stutter she'll grow out of it...really." Said Phil reassuringly. Dan sighed, and nodded though deep down he still wasn't buying it. Once he was done fixing her a peanut butter sandwich and some carrot sticks, he went to the office and smiled softly as she giggled at him and Phil on the screen.

"Here you go love." Said Dan with a small smile as he set the plate down.

"Thank you daddy." Said Destiny with a small smile. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, maybe Phil was right..maybe he was over thinking things.

"You're welcome sweetheart, I love you." Said Dan, as he ruffled her hair once he was out of the office was stopped by a small pang in his abdomen. He knitted his brow and headed to the bathroom. He knew that now was right around the time his "man period" came but...actually..it had been late this month. Once he was done, he looked down and...nothing. He bit his lip, and took out one of the pregnancy tests.

He and Phil had both decided to not have anymore after Destiny...but condoms broke, and sometimes pills didn't always work. He sighed, and bit his lip, before deciding to do it. After a few minutes, he looked at the tess..his eyes widened when he saw that it was positive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, I'm super glad you like this story, nd guess what the best is still to come XD, so yeah I hope you like this chapter, enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>Phil noticed that all through out dinner, Dan was very out of it and seemed to be thinking very hard about something. About what, he didn't know...but he knew something wasn't right. Once it was time for bed, Phil went to Destiny's room, and smiled as she was dressed in a pink Hello Kitty nightgown. Twirling around and around, his smile faded when he noticed, a rather large bruise on her shin.<p>

"What happened there my little lion?" He asked, immediately Destiny lept into the bed and got under the blankets. Phil went over, and removed the blankets, he also noticed she was trying to cover it.

"Um...I tripped on the steps and I fell at school." She replied, Phil nodded. Honestly, not really believing it...he gently brushed some of her brown hair back, she smiled up at him and..in a way, she reminded him of Dan a lot when she did. He was however, concerned with about that bruise, she wasn't clumsy like him so he knew there was something else. He tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.

" Goodnight my little lion, sweet dreams." Said Phil, as he turned on her pink fairy lights, before turning off the lights and exiting the room. He headed to the bedroom, where Dan was on the laptop, he looked up and smiled as Phil entered the bed.

" Hey love." Said Dan, as he wrapped his arms around Phil's waist whilst the older Youtuber wrapped his arms around Dan.

" Dan...when you picked Desti up from school..did you notice anything on her legs?" Asked Phil, Dan knitted his brow and looked up at him curiously. He honestly hadn't as she'd been wearing tights, which were part of the school's uniform.

" She was wearing tights..why is something wrong?" Asked Dan, now growing concerned. He listened as Phil told him what had happened..first the stuttering, now bruises...he didn't like that one bit, they'd have a talk with the teacher tomorrow. Phil gently ran a hand through Dan's hair knowing how worried he was now...actually...he looked down at Dan.

" Bear..what was wrong today? You were just out of it." Said Phil in concern. Dan sighed and looked up at Phil meeting his gaze.

" I know you said..." He sighed and bit his lip wondering how he was going to tell Phil. " I...Phil I...I'm pregnant again." Said Dan, Immediately Phil's eyes widened. His jaw dropped, as he looked down at Dan, he smiled and kissed Dan who was confused...albeit glad that Phil wasn't angry.

" We're going to have another baby?" Asked Phil happily, Dan smiled and nodded as Phil kissed him yet again. They looked up, when they head a small sniffle. Five year old Destiny, came into the room crying and wiping her eyes. Dan immediately went over and picked her up.

" C'mere sweetheart, did you have another nightmare?" Asked Dan softly, she nodded and sniffed. " C'mon, you can sleep with me and papa tonight."

He went over, and set her down between them, before getting back in. Thats when he noticed the bruise on her leg, he looked over to her and saw that she was now asleep hugging Phil. Dan lightly kissed her forehead, and brushed some of her hair back.

"How're we going to tell her Phil?" Whispered Dan, they hadn't told Destiny about carriers and they'd been planning to tell her when she was bigger. Though they could tell that she was getting impatient, they swore to tell her when she could understand..with Dan being pregnant, well...they'd have to explain it now.

" Calmly, we're going to tell her with a calm manner that there is nothing wrong with being a carrier, that their people like everyone else..besides, who knows, maybe she'll like the idea of having a brother or sister." Replied Phil with a small smile, Dan sighed and nodded, he hoped that would be the case. They turned off the lights, and went to sleep. The next day Phil was preparing breakfast, while Dan was braiding Destiny's hair. She was humming and brushing her bangs, that were just a bit above her eyes.

"I think its time we cut them, don't you?" Said Dan with a small chuckle.

" No, I like my bangs!" She exclaimed happily, Dan smiled and moved her bangs to make a sort of fringe.

" What about like daddy and papa?" He asked, she scrunched up her nose and puffed up her cheeks, making him laugh as he put her hair back to normal. "Alright, no fringe."

She smiled and rubbed her weary eye, before yawning, clearly still a little bit tired. He sighed and knelt down to her eyelevel.

"Sweetheart...you would tell us, if someone was hurting you right?" He asked, she immediately nodded and looked down, beginning to fiddle with her fingers. "You know that Papa and I, we love you and we want you to be happy right?"

"M-hm." She replied softly, Dan sighed when Phil called her for breakfast. Immediately Destiny dashed towards the kitchen, Dan stood up and sighed once more, when he groaned lightly and held his abdomen. He winced at the pain that flared up, before going over to the kitchen.

"Hey Bear." Said Phil with a small smile.

"Hey." Said Dan, smiling back at him. Everything was normal..Once breakfast was done, thy walked Destiny to school, telling her that they had something to tell her when she got home. Honestly they hoped she'd be ok with this, they also talked to her teacher who had noticed the five year old was more withdrawn than how she was earlier in the year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, here is another Chapter, which I hope you guys like. So..yeah, here we are XD**

* * *

><p>" And..she's never told you anything?" Asked Dan curiously, the teacher shook her head. Dan and Phil thanked her, and turned to their daughter, who smiled up at them. Dan wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, before kissing the top of her head.<p>

" I love you." Said Dan softly.

"Love you too daddy." Said Destiny with a small smile.

" Loves you lots, little Lion." Said Phil, as he hugged and kissed her goodbye, she smiled and waved before skipping off to go play with a couple of girls. Dan smiled softly at Phil, who stood there still pretty concerned. They left, and went to the doctor's office to see if the test was right.

"Well yes Mr. Howell-Lester, It seems you're pregnant..again. Congratulations." Sad Dr. Mills with a small smile, Dan let out a small sigh, before turning to Phil. They were both happy, and very ecstatic but at the same time worried. Especially, when they recalled what she'd said last time. The more children, the harder the pregnancy and delivery...the more there was a chance of Dan dying.

"Um...thank you." Said Dan, as they got their next appointment and left.

" What do you want to do?" Asked Phil, as they headed down the street. Dan placed a hand on his stomach, honestly...he'd always wanted two or three kids and besides, in the beginning Dr. Mills had said the pregnancy with Destiny would kill him and it obviously didn't. Not to mention five years had passed, surely five years was an acceptable time.

"I want to have it...I know the risks, but they told us the same thing with Destiny and now look. We have a beautiful little girl, and...who knows maybe in nine months a little boy or another little girl." Said Dan, Phil sighed and nodded as he held Dan's hand.

"But Dan, what if...I mean, we have a daughter now and we need to think about how it'll affect her too. If something does happen to you and the baby." Said Phil, when Dan looked at him and met those blue eyes of his. Dan sighed and nodded, before looking down at his stomach, Phil took his hand in his, and lifted up Dan'c chin. He could see that Dan really wanted this baby, and well..Dan did have a few points.

" No more after this one?" Said Phil, Dan nodded and kissed Phil.

"No more, I promise Phil..everything's going to be alright...ok?" Said Dan with a small smile. Phil smiled softly and kissed Dan once more, before resting his head on the crook of his neck.

"I think we need to prepare Destiny though." Said Phil, Dan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Phil, she's going to love having a brother or-"

"How did you react when your parents told you they were having Adrian?" Asked Phil with a small smirk, Dan paused for a second before nodding.

" Her favorite food is spaghetti right?" Asked Dan, Phil smiled and nodded.

"With extra big meatballs and lots of mushrooms." Said Phil, Dan nodded and once they got home, they tweeted their discovery, uploaded a couple of videos and while Phil was making the spaghetti Dan went to go pick Destiny up. Destiny stood there, looking around for daddy or papa when she squealed as she fell over. She winced and sniffed at the cut on her knee, and her now ripped up tights. She looked back, at a third year girl who giggled and stuck her tongue out at her. The five year old stood up, and noticed there were a few scuffs on her hands as well.

" Hey...oh, love what happened?" Asked Dan softly.

"N-n-no-nothing..I..I...um..I." Said Destiny nervously, Dan wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Immediately she clung to him, and cried on his shoulder.

"It's alright love, its alright...hey, y'know what? Papa's cooking up your favorite food, and we're making Christmas cookies tomorrow for a video, do you wanna help with that?" Asked Dan, she sniffed and nodded, as her knee began to sting.

"It hurts Daddy." She replied sadly.

"Don't worry love, when we get home, we're going to put a plaster on it and it'll be all better ok? " Said Dan, she smiled and nodded as he kissed her forehead. " What happened though love?"

" It's...Su...no-nothing." Said Destiny, Suzie was the third year girl and she was just a big bully who picked on her. Why? She didn't know, but ever since term started she'd been so mean and rude, picking on her, even kicking and hitting her at times. While she was naturally shy in front of large crowds, her making fun of her only made it worse. She wanted to tell, but tattling was bad...everyone knew that.

" Sweetheart, if something or someone is bothering you then you need to tell me and papa, or anyone really. I don't like seeing you get hurt, and neither does Papa. " Said Dan softly. The five year old didn't say anything else.

" We'll talk about it when we get home, trust me we have a lot to talk about." Said Dan, once they were home, Destiny was pleasantly surprised to see that Papa had made spaghetti with meatballs and some mushrooms. After dinner, they went to the lounge.

" Sweetheart..how would you feel if you had a little brother or sister?" Asked Phil.

" I want a little sister, someone to play dollies and pretend with." Said Destiny, Dan and Phil chuckled at that. "Why?"

" Well love, you know how some people have..a mummy and a daddy, others have two dads, two mums...or just ne dad or one mum..pretty much, there's different families of all kinds right?" Asked Dan, she nodded and looked up at the two of them wondering what this was about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, here is the next chapter, where Dan and Phil explain to Destiny about carriers and tell her about the baby, we also get some cute flufflater on so lets go**

* * *

><p>"Well, when a mummy and daddy love each other very much they...well..they make a baby together. The way that people with two mums and two dads make a baby is through, adopting..which is when they pick a child, who doesn't have their mummy and daddy anymore for whatever reason..or they ask a nice lady, if she can make a baby with one of them..or a nice man in the case of the two mums." Said Phil, Destiny knitted her brows and looked up at the two of them.<p>

" Am I adopted?" She asked.

" No sweetheart, um...well, one thing we'll tell you when you're older is..the differences between boys and girls, and how...um..." Said Dan awkwardly, and he wondered just how he was gong to explain this to her. " Basically, the mummy has the babies..but sometimes, well..she has a boy..and that boy, can make have babies too...when he's older at least. This way, when its two men, if the boy is like that...then they can have a baby without adopting them or asking a lady. Their called carriers..and thats what I am."

"So then...wait..what?" Asked Destiny in confusion. " Daddy can have babies like mummys can?"

Yeah, and thats where you came from sweetheart, and...your little brother or sister." Said Dan, Destiny tilted her head to the side curiously.

" Where are they?" She asked, Dan chuckled and placed his hands on his stomach. Her eyes widened in horror. "You ate my little sister?"

Phil immediately tried to stop himself from laughing, while Dan chuckled and shook his head before kissing the top of her head.

" No love, see when a mummy or a carrier has a baby..the baby grows inside a place thats near the tummy, and the bigger they get..the bigger the belly gets until the baby is ready to come out...and how do you know its going to be a little girl?" He asked with a small smile. Destiny smiled up at Dan and Phil, with her big toothy grin.

" Because I know it will, I'm going to have a little sister, and we'll be like Elsa and Anna..and..and we'll play dollies, and be best friends, and have slumber parties, and eat sweeties, and watch movies...and..and..yeah" Said Destiny enthusiastically, Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around her, before looking up at Phil who kissed Dan and hugged him as well.

"Ok sweetheart, and we also want you to know that just because we're going to have this baby, does not mean we're going to love you any less. We're going to love both of you exactly the same." Said Phil, she smiled as he lightly kissed the tip of her nose, before sending her off to get washed up before bed. Dan immediately then told Phil, about what happened when he'd picked her up. The protective instincts flared inside Phil, he wanted to find out who had done this and...he sighed, and kissed Dan before heading to Destiny's bedroom where she was finished putting on her PJs.

" Hey little lion, so daddy told me about something...sweetheart, has someone been hurting you?" Asked Phil, Destiny sat on the bed and stared down at her lap. " Desti listen, your daddy and I, we love you so much and we don't ever want to see you hurt by anyone. The reason why we're asking is because we're worried, and we want to make whoever or whatever is hurting you stop. This is not your fault, you're not in trouble we just want to help you."

"Suzie...she's a third year...she says tattling is wrong..." Said Destiny softly, Phil wrapped his arms around her in a tight and protective embrace.

" See little lion? now, on monday daddy and I will talk to the teacher or whoever can help alright?" Said Phil, Destiny nodded and looked down worriedly. " Don't worry love..everything will be alright." Said Phil, before tucking her in. Dan leaned against the doorway and smiled softly, as he went over and gently ran a hand through her dark hair.

" Did you have a bully?" She asked, as she looked up at them, Phil looked over to Dan who sighed.

" Papa didn't really, but I did... I didn't have a best friend for a long time until I met your father...I had this one friend once..his name was Charlie and...we were friends first but, he didn't like me very much. Then we stopped and...a few things happened" Said Dan, when Phil placed a hand on his shoulder. "But y'know what? Your father and our other friends, they helped me and everything's ok now...I want you to know that no matter what, we'll always be here for you..ok love?"

Destiny nodded as Dan kissed her forehead, before Phil did so as well.

" Goodnight little lion, sweet dreams." Said Phil, before he and Dan left.

The next day, Phil set up the camera in the kitchen, before clearing his throat.

"Hey guys, so get excited because its almost time to say the C word! and in preparation, I thought we could make Christmas cookies! and for that, I'm going to need my glamorous assistant and my adorable assistant." Said Phil, when Dan and Destiny popped up from underneath the counter on either side of Phil.

"Hey internet." Said Dan.

"Hi!" Exclaimed Destiny, cheerfully waving to everyone. They then commenced with making the cookies, with Dan and Phil adding in the ingredients and letting Destiny be the head stirrer. She giggled, as ate a cookie, once they were all done and ready out of the oven.

" Is it good?" Asked Dan, she smiled and held it out so he could take a bite out of it. He smiled and did so. " mm, it is."

After filming the outro, Phil took the camera and went to go edit, whilst Dan began to clean up. Destiny took the plate of cookies and went to the lounge to eat, when the doorbell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, here is the next chapter of And Baby Makes Four, and yeah...I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Destiny looked up as Papa answered the door, it was a man she'd never seen before who was very tall like daddy and papa. He had brown eyes like daddy too, but his were different..his were kind of meaner, and she didn't like it. Immediately the five year old rushed to the kitchen, and hugged Dan who picked her up.<p>

"Hey love, whats wrong?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Theres a man at the door, and I don't like him he seems mean daddy." Said Destiny bluntly, Dan shook his head and kissed the tip of her nose.

" Sweetheart, its not nice to judge someone before meeting them. He could be a very nice man," Said Dan, immediately Destiny shook her head and buried her face in Dan's shirt, hugging him tightly as Dan walked out to where Phil was talking to another guy.

" Oh Dan, this is our new neighbor Leo, Leo this is my husband Dan and our daughter Destiny. say hi Desti." Said Phil, Destiny immediately shook her head and hugged Dan tighter. Dan gave a small nervous chuckled, and shrugged slightly.

" Sorry about that, she's not really feeling too well right now." Said Dan, the three of them talked, though he noticed that Leo's eyes were mainly on Phil and he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Especially since he was staring in a way that Dan didn't like. Maybe Destiny had a point after all, he smiled and once the third man was gone kissed Phil.

" What was that for?" Asked Phil with a small chuckle.

"Nothing, I love you is all. " Said Dan with a small smile. Phil smiled and kissed him back, before turning to Destiny who looked up at Phil.

" Hey sweetheart, what happened?" Asked Phil in concern, as he took her in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. " C'mon, why don't we finish off the rest of the cookies and later we'll do a liveshow together. Just you and me, how does that sound?"

" Good." She replied with a large smile.

"I'm glad, c'mon." Said Phil, as he took Destiny to the lounge. Dan smiled, when a sudden pain hit his side. He bit his lip and winced, before heading to the lounge himself. Maybe it was just him, he sighed and leaned against Phil who wrapped his arms around him. Destiny was singing along to Frozen on the screen, as she sat near the tv. After a few hours, Dan was making dinner while Phil and Destiny were in the lounge doing a Younow.

" Ok, we're going to play the drawing game, but we're going to let Des choose the features. Ok, so Destiny what head should our creature have?" Asked Phil, as he got out a drawing pad and pen. Destiny knitted her brows in concentration before looking up at him.

" A marshmallow head." She replied.

"Ok, you heard her guys, a marshallow head." Said Phil, as he began to draw the head. " No what-"

He stopped when there was a clatter in the kitchen, Destiny jumped off the couch and ran over to see that dinner was on the floor and Dan was trying to get up. Phil immediately went over to help him up, Dan smiled softly and kissed Phil.

" Thanks love, I'm sorry I-"

"Hey its ok, as long as you're ok." Said Phil reassuringly, as he kissed Dan. " Do you need to go to the doctor?"

" No I..I just need some rest." Said Dan, Destiny immediately went over and took his hand. Gently, she led him to his and Phil's room, while Phil went to end the Younow. He sighed as he sat on the bed, massaging his throbbing head.

" Are you ok daddy?" She asked curiously. Dan smiled softly and pulled her into a tight hug before kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine love, I'm just a bit tired is all. Tomorrow Papa and I are going to the doctors and you'll stay with uncle Pj and aunt Sophie..or do you want to stay with Aunt Zoe and Uncle Alfie?" He asked.

" With Darcy." She replied, Dan nodded.

"Alright, I'll ask Auntie Louise if its ok for you to play with Darcy tomorrow..don't worry love, everything's going to be fine." Said Dan reassuringly. Destiny looked at Dan's stomach, before looking up at him curiously.

" Is my little sister ok?" She asked.

" She's fine love, " Said Dan with a small smile. "Why don't you go get cleaned up, I'll be there to tuck you in in a minute."

She nodded and kissed Dan's cheek, before leaving the room. Immediately Phil went over and hugged Dan who hugged him back, he sighed and told Phil what had happened. He'd felt very lightheaded, and drowsy nearly fainting as something in his abdomen hurt.

" I told Desti we'd leave her at Louise's tomorrow while we go to the doctor...Phil I'm really worried." Said Dan, Phil nodded and kissed Dan's forehead. Immediately he remembered the nightmares, and the moments he'd almost lost Dan before, he really didn't want a repeat of those. He held Dan tightly and kissed him again.

" Don't worry love, whatever it is we'll get through it..its probably nothing." Said Phil.

" I hope so love." Said Dan, as he hugged Phil who hugged him back. They looked up as Destiny was at the doorway all dressed in her pajamas. Dan smiled softly, and led her to her room. Phil was at the doorway just in case, he smiled as Dan was reading to Destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, here we are with the next chapter of Another Makes Four, and yes there is drama like in the last one, but I promise it will be full of fluff! so yeah, I hope you like this chapter XD**

* * *

><p>"And then the huntsman went on his merry way, leaving Little Red Riding Hood in the care of her grandma." Dan then closed the book, and set it down when Destiny knitted her brow.<p>

" I don't like the ending." Said Destiny, Dan chuckled in response.

"Oh? why not?" He asked curiously, immediately Destiny sat up and looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers.

" Because the wolf dies, he needs to get a happy ending too. Yeah he wanted to eat Little Red Riding Hood, but all wolves want to eat. If I wrote Little Red Riding Hood, the wolf would get his happy ending too." She replied, with a small nod of her head. Dan chuckled, as he set her back down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Oh? and how would you have it end?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Easy, when Little Red goes to the cottage, she asks the wolf if he can please spit her granny back out. Because she loves her granny, and she promises that if the wolf does it then he can have dinner with them. So then he does, and they have a lovely dinner, and the wolf goes off into the woods with his friends, and granny and red live happily ever after. All stories should have happy endings." Said Destiny, with a small smile. Dan smiled at the five year old, he wished she'd keep on believing that...because one day there would come a time where she'd learn not all stories have happy endings.

" I think so too sweetheart, but there's a reason why Little Red Riding Hood ends the way it does. Its to teach children a lesson about not talking to strangers. " Said Dan, Destiny lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

" It can have a happy ending and still teach lessons...like in Snow White, that one was about not taking things from strangers and everyone got a happy ending. Except the evil queen, but she was mean to Snow White so she doesn't get a happy ending...no happy endings for people who are mean to other people." She replied, although Dan thought that part was stemming from her "bullying problem"

Oh sweetheart, happy endings are a complicated thing. Its hard to say who deserves one and who doesn't. Sometimes its easy, and other times its not. you'll understand when you're older, for now got to sleep" Said Dan softly, before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you, little lion." Said Phil, as he gently kissed her cheek before heading to the bedroom. Dan sighed as they laid down on the bed.

" She's like you, always coming up with ideas like that. You know a couple nights ago, she suggested that the Blue Fairy was Geppetto's wife and she was actually an angel?" Said Dan, Phil chuckled he actually had no idea abut that part although he did know she got some of her creativity from him. He kissed Dan, and wrapped an arm around him protectively, Dan kissed his hand.

"She's a lot like you too Bear, shy around new people..like earlier..what was that all about?" Asked Phil curiously.

" She didn't like Leo and thought he was mean, honestly I didn't like him either. I saw the way he was staring at you." Said Dan, Phil sighed he knew that Dan had a bit of a jealous streak and admittedly he did too but really his husband had nothing to worry about.

" Dan, he was just being friendly, he seems like a really nice guy." Said Phil, Dan sighed and kissed Phil's hand again while staring at the wall. He wanted to believe Phil, but honestly Leo didn't sit well with him, besides he'd tried trusting someone who had an attraction to Phil before..and that had ended badly.

The next day, after dropping Destiny off at Louise and Matt's, they headed to the doctor who was checking Dan over.

" Well, so far Mr. Howell-Lester, you aren't showing any abnormalities." Said Dr. Mills, as she felt Dan's stomach as she had the last time. Dan winced, as she touched a certain part of his lower abdomen, immediately the doctor knitted her brow and looked at Dan curiously.

" Have you had your appendix removed?" She asked.

" Yes, I had it removed when I was in Uni." He replied, immediately the Doctor lightly touched the place again to feel if anything was swollen. After running a few tests, Dan was on the table, holding Phil's hand as the two were very worried.

" Well Mr. Howell- Lester, it appears that your uterus appears to be swollen, this is quite common in Carriers who are experiencing their second or third pregnancy. When a carrier has their first child, their body has to reshape itself, and their uterus is often squished downwards. When the child is born, and everything adjusts, the uterus which had been previously squished becomes inflamed. When the carrier gets pregnant a second time, the uterus becomes inflammed before getting back to normal and getting squished again and becomes even more inflammed at the end of the pregnancy. I recommend bedrest, and a few medications to help the swelling go down." She explained,

" Is there a way to stop the inflammation?" Asked Phil.

" I'm afraid not, there is no known way of preventing it though there are ways to help one cope with it. " She replied, after giving them the medication and picking up Destiny they headed home. Destiny tilted her head to the side, when she saw Dan was heading back to bed.

" Why is daddy going to bed so early?" She asked looking up at Phil, who knelt down to her level and sighed softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, guess who had their final yeaterday? Yup, I also had a five page essay due, so thats why there were no updates yesterday and yesterday. Good news is this is my last week of school, so yay for that XD in any case, so my friend Strawberry4life likes to call her loyal readers Strawberries, and I was like huh what should I call you? Now I know, from this day forth you shall all be known as pastries. So my lovely pastries, here is the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Well, you see sweetheart...you know how when you feel ill, you stay in bed?" Asked Phil, Destiny nodded wondering just what was going on.<p>

" Well, daddy is feeling a little bit ill right now, and he has to stay in bed for most of the day. He'll be fine in a few weeks but until then, we have to take really, really good care of him. That means giving him lots of love and attention." Explained Phil.

"And hugs?" She asked, making him chuckle.

" Yes little lion, lots and lots of hugs." Said Phil with a small smile, Destiny smiled back though her smile quickly faded when she wondered just why daddy was ill.

" Papa, why is daddy ill?" She asked curiously, Phil sighed and looked into her blue eyes, he and Dan had explained about carriers but honestly...honestly, Phil didn't want to explain this to her. It would scare her, no..better he wait until she was older and could understand better. He sighed, and lightly ran a hand through her hair.

" When you're older." He replied, she nodded in response. " Here, why don't you go play or something and I'll order us pizza ok?"

She smiled and nodded before scampering off, Phil sighed and ran a hand through his hair when the doorbell rang. He went over and opened the door to find that it was a box of chocolates in front of the door. He knitted his brow and looked around, but saw no one in the hall. He picked up the box, and saw that it hadn't been opened and was still covered in a plastic wrap. He also noticed a note, the youtuber knitted his brow and read the note to find that it was for him from a secret admirer. Had Dan planned something in secret? he wondered as he brought in the box...no Dan would've told him or at least left his name.

" Who is it papa?" Exclaimed Destiny from the end of the hall.

" No one little lion." He replied, before crumpling up the note and dumping it in the trash.

Destiny knitted her brow and went back into her room, getting her DVD Player, several movies, as well as a few books, coloring books and crayons. The five year old tried to balance all of these things, as she made her way around the corner into her parents' room where Dan was on his laptop on Twitter. He looked up and chuckled, at the sight.

"What're you doing Desti?" Asked Dan, as she set the things down on the bed and climbed in under the covers.

" Papa says you're ill, so I thought we could do what you and papa do to me when I'm sick and watch movies! or we can read or color!" She exclaimed excitedly. Dan chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her.

" That sounds like loads of fun sweetheart." Said Dan, as he set the laptop aside. They put in Mulan, and later they heard the doorbell ring again only this time Phil came in with pizza. Dan smiled, as Phil climbed in, he kissed his husband and beamed at him.

" Thank you love...who was that at the door earlier?" He asked curiously.

" No one, just some kids. don't worry about it." Said Phil, as he wrapped his arm around Dan who leaned against him. Dan knitted his brows slightly, wondering if something was wrong...still..Phil would tell him wouldn't hes..yes he would said a voice in the back of his mind. Once they were done eating, Phil took the box as well as the plates.

" Can I sleep with you? I'm afraid of the monster" Asked Destiny, looking up at Dan.

" Of course love, but there are no such things as monsters alright?" Said Dan, as he kissed the top of her head. She nodded, and snuggled in closely, as he set the stuff down on the night stand. Phil came in, and slipped into the bed kissing Dan's cheek, before making his way to his lips. Dan kissed him back, and the two pated, Dan lightly placed a hand on Phil's cheek.

" You are, the best husband anyone could ever ask for."

Phil smiled softly, and kissed him back before letting him get to sleep. He sighed softly, and ran a hand through Dan's hair before turning to Destiny. He smiled softly, and kissed her cheek, honestly he loved his family. He just felt so much stress right now...he hadn't uploaded a video in a while, and he needed to edit two that he'd filmed, Dan was on bed rest, and Destiny had problems at school he needed to sort out, not to mention the fact that the bills came again and he and Dan also had to go Christmas shopping, then there was that whole secret admirer thing, Phil sighed and laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't want to tell any of this to Dan though...no, better to keep it to himself.

The next day, after dropping Destiny off at school Phil entered the bedroom to take Dan's plates.

" Hey, since I'm here you want me to edit those videos for you?" Asked Dan, Phil immediately turned to his husband.

" No um..its..you don't have to Bear." Said Phil, Dan gently placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled up at felt guilty for adding on to Phil's stress and he wanted to do something to make up for it. So why not do this at least?

" Its fine Phil I can edit and export them, it shouldn't be too hard. In the meantime, I'll even look for presents online." Said Dan, Phil smiled softly and hugged Dan tightly, who returned the embrace.

"Thank you Bear." Said Phil in relief. At least those were a few weights off of his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so today I have a final "grrr" and its on Medical Terminology which is my worst subject, at least tomorrow is my last final which is Spanish and I am done with this semester. Anyway, let us begin XD**

* * *

><p>Phil hummed as he was cleaning up around the house, he winced as he heard Dan throwing up in the bathroom. It appeared the morning sickness had begun, he went over and once he was finished hugged Dan, knowing that Morning sickness was absolutely not fun. Dan sighed, and flushed the toilet, feeling disgusting and his throat hurt from throwing up. Honestly, morning sickness was one thing about pregnancy he could do without.<p>

" I can't wait until this stops, good news though I'm almost done with the fist video." Said Dan proudly as he and Phil made their way back to the bedroom.

"Thats great, thanks for helping Bear I appreciate it." Said Phil going to kiss him when Dan covered his mouth.

"Not on the mouth, I just threw up." Said Dan, Phil smiled and kissed Dan's forehead. When the phone rang, Phil went ahead and answered it and Dan saw that his face went pale. Phil hung up, and quickly reached for his coat before heading out the door.

"Phil, what is it, what-"

"No time, tell you later have to get to the school, love you bye." Said Phil, before leaving and immediately Dan was worried. He bit his lip, hoping nothing bad had happened to Destiny, he sighed and tried to calm down for the baby's sake. Worry wasn't good..still..he couldn't help it. Phil ran the three blocks to the school, and headed to the principal's office. He sighed in relief, as Destiny was there sitting infront of it..her face was red though, and there was a bandage on her chin...her hair was also shorter than before.

" Hey little lion, what happened?" Asked Phil softly. She looked up and his heart broke at the tears in her eyes, she whimpered and burst into tears. Immediately Phil wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, his grip became protective as a man and woman exited the office with an eight year old girl. Destiny immediately clung to Phil, looking very frightened. Immediately Phil stood up infront of Destiny and cleared his throat.

" Excuse me, I think your daughter owes mine an apology." Said Phil, the man looked to his daughter before turning to Phil.

"Look kids will be kids alright, my girl didn't mean-"

"Kids will be kids? My daughter has been coming home with bruises, she came home with a skinned knee once, she's nervous and has been having nightmares. So with all due respect, I suggest you have your daughter apologize and stay the hell away from my daughter. Or I can take you to court and-" Phil was stopped, by Destiny taking his hand and looking up at him. He sighed, and glared at the man temper flaring. The family left, whereas Phil went into the office with Destiny.

" Hello Mr. Howell-Lester, the reason that we called you here as you know there was an altercation between the two girls. It appears, that Miss Greene cornered her in the bathroom and she pulled out a knife as a scare tactic and accidentally cut her chin was well as cut her hair." Explained the principal calmly. " We have spoken with her, and suspended her for a few weeks."

"Suspension? She should be expelled!" Exclaimed a very horrified Phil.

" We understand Mr. Howell-Lester, however we don't know the full details of this. As your daughter refuses to speak, which is understandable as children who undergo trauma will sometimes develop selective mutism. She can't speak." Said the principal, Phil turned to Destiny, who looked down at her hands.

" Perhaps it would be best of she took the rest of the year off. Winter holiday is in two weeks, she can get off early I suggest you get her some help."

"So thats it, you're not going to punish her?" Asked Phil referring to the other girl,

"I'm sorry Mr. Howell-Lester, there is nothing we can do at this time." Said the principal before picking up Destiny and taking her home. She was shivering, and whimpered as she hugged Phil tightly crying on his shoulder. Phil sighed, and hugged her tightly, he should've done something earlier and then this wouldn't have happened.

" Hey its alright love, this wasn't your fault in anyway alright? you did nothing wrong, its that other girl whose the bad one. " Said Phil, Destiny sniffed and still hugged him, when she noticed there was something at the end of the hallway infront of their door. She immediately pointed to it, and looked to him. Phil picked it up, once again it was another box of chocolates from his "secret admirer" Phil bit his lip, and entered the small flat. He set Destiny down, and ripped off the note before crumpling it and throwing it in the trash.

He sighed, and went to the bedroom, explaining everything to Dan, who was left dumbfounded. He looked up as Destiny stood at the doorway a small sniffle escaping.

" C'mere." Said Dan as he extended his arms out and Destiny immediately ran over. Dan wrapped his arms around her, and ran a hand through her now chin length brown hair. She clung to Dan and cried into his shirt, clinging to him. Phil went back to the kitchen and sighed, he picked up the note and wondered just who it could be...when he recalled what Dan had said about Leo looking at him.

Dare he ask? what if it wasn't him and he made things awkward...but what if it was?

" You know that nothing bad is going to happen anymore right? That it wasn't your fault at all?" Said Dan softly, Destiny nodded and sniffed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so I was swamped with finals, and on top of that I have to rewrite Once Upon A Smosh, why? because well with Kalanthony and Melian breaking up I had to change it, plus I've ind of lost my inspiration for Smosh stories. So, here is another chapter of Another Makes Four**

* * *

><p>Phil sat at the table, staring at his hands.<p>

He'd failed...he'd failed as a father. He wasn't there when his daughter needed him most, and now she was left severely traumatized and mute. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He was supposed to always be there, to protect her, to love her, and he'd...he'd failed. He sighed, and covered his face, when he looked up as Dan poured him some coffee left over from that morning.

" How is she?" Asked Phil.

"She's sleeping right now, we failed today." Said Dan softly, Phil nodded and held Dan's hands in his. He looked at Dan, and saw that his eyes were red as if he'd been crying. "Phil, what're we going to do? She's not going to go back there again...or trust people...what do we tell her when she asks why this happened or later on down the line, if she gets bullied again?"

" We'll fix it sooner... we...oh god...I should've stopped it sooner Bear, what if...she could've gotten hurt worse and..I wasn't there...I..." Dan immediately wrapped his arms around Phil, who hugged him back tightly. H remembered how over protective Phil had become and how he blamed himself for not being there for him before..he hoped that Phil wouldn't start blaming yourself.

" Don't blame yourself Phil, you are an amazing father, and an amazing husband. We may have failed this time, but if heaven forbid something like this happens again. Then we will certainly put a stop to it and be right there for them. Aright?" Said Dan, Phil sighed and nodded when he saw Destiny make her way to the doorway.

" Hey little lion, come here." He whispered, Dan looked back and smiled softly as she rushed over to them. Dan picked her up, and sat her down on his lap. She leaned against him, as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Phil hugged the both of them, and sighed softly. Dan knitted his brow when he noticed the box of chocolates.

" Where did you get those?" Asked Dan curiously.

Phil sighed, deciding it was better to come clean.

" Des, sweetheart, would you mind going to your room? Daddy and I have to talk about something." Said Phil, She looked up at Dan who nodded and kissed her forehead. The five year old walked off to her room, Phil told Dan immediately.

" Is it a fan?" Asked Dan curiously.

"You'd think so but no, I mean our fans know we're married so I doubt it would be one of them. I know its not one of our friends playing a prank." Said Phil before worriedly looking up at Dan, "You're not mad at me are you?"

"Of course not, I know you would never cheat on me." Said Dan, though his smile faded as immediately an idea popped up. " Do you think its Charlie?"

"No, I know Charlie's handwriting, and this isn't his." Said Phil, before sighing and rubbing his temples as Dan kept on asking and asking. He knew that he was trying to help, but how could he answer when he barely knew anything himself. Dan placed a comforting hand on Phil's shoulder.

" Sorry, It'll be alr-"

"No it won't be alright! " Snapped Phil. " Its bad enough I couldn't protect our daughter, and you have near death experiences every five minutes, but what if this person..whoever is writing these decides to hurt you? What if something happens?"

The room was silent, Phil immediately stopped, when he realized what he'd just said. Dan immediately got up and headed out of the kitchen without another word. He sighed and went to the bathroom, to see Destiny standing there and looking up at him.

"Hey sweetheart...Papa and I were just...talking..loudly." Said Dan, as he went to go lay back down. Destiny crawled into the bed and hugged him tightly. Dan sighed, and wrapped his arms around her. Phil, immediately got up, and headed out the door. He couldn't believe he'd just yelled at Dan like that. He sighed softly, and shook his head feeling horrible.

"Hey Phil, you ok? I heard you and Dan fighting." Asked Leo, exiting his flat.

" Yeah no...its just...I said somethings to him that I shouldn't have. " Said Phil guiltily.

"Do you wanna come in and talk about it?" Asked Leo, Phil sighed once more. Honestly, he didn't feel too sure about this. Still, he needed someone to talk to. He entered, and told Leo everything that had happened, Leo nodded, though Phil noticed that, he was leering at him slightly. He looked up, as the doorbell rang.

" Wait here, I'll get it." Said Leo, who opened the door to find Dan.

"Hey Leo, sorry um..is Phil here? I tried calling him, but he left his cellphone at home." Said Dan, though he noticed how Leo was looking at him with disgust. Leo looked down for a second to Dan's stomach, before opening his mouth to say that no Phil wasn't there...honestly from what he'd heard, there was no way, someone as disgusting as Dan deserved Phil.

"Dan!" Said Phil.

"Oh Phil...hey..listen, I'm so" He was cut off by Phil wrapping his arms around Dan.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you." Said Phil, Dan kissed him and smiled softly.

"Its fine...I was annoying you with questions and..you're under enough stress as it is and..."

"And that doesn't excuse me yelling at you and making you feel like trash. Just because I had a bad day, does not mean you deserve to be yelled at like that. I'm sorry Bear," Said Phil, Dan sighed softly and nodded before Phil turned to Leo.

"Um..thank you for listening." Said Phil graciously.

"Any time Phil, you know you're always welcome here." Said Leo, smiling at Phil before turning to Dan. "Congratulations by the way, on your baby..I've never met a carrier before."

" Oh um..thanks..yeah it was, kind of a shock at first, but we're excited." Said Dan with a small chuckle. Leo nodded, and watched as he and Phil went back to their flat. Once they were home, Dan began to prepare lunch, while Phil hugged him from behind and peppered Dan's shoulders and neck with kisses.

"I love you so much Bear." Whispered Phil.

" I love you too Phil." Said Dan, before kissing him back while Phil continued to kiss him. At the doorway, Destiny smiled, before heading back to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so sorry for no updates at all yesterday and today, yesterday I was busy rewriting Once Upon A Smosh, and today my computer wouldn't turn on at all. Like at all. So, without further ado. Here is the next chapter of Another Makes Four, which is going to be very fluffy, to make up for the angstfest its been so far. **

* * *

><p>"What do you think this one is going to be?" Asked Phil softly, as he gently rubbed Dan's tummy.<p>

" I don't care honestly, I'll be happy with whatever it is as long as its healthy...what're we going to name it though?" Asked Dan curiously. Phil rested his chin on Dan's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

" I still like the name Zachary if its a boy...what about a girl though?" Asked Phil. Dan sighed, wondering what name would be suitable. Phil had picked out Destiny's name, and he'd also picked out the name Zachary so maybe he'd pick another name if it was a girl. He bit his lip, as thousands of names popped up. He placed a hand over Phil's and interlaced his fingers with his husband's.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to see...what're we going to do about a nursery?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Well, we could turn the guest room into one,...or we could move like last time. Why do we need a guest room anyway? No one really comes over." Said Phil in confusion, before several of their Youtube friends used to stay with them. For a day or two, but after Destiny was born, many of their friends stopped. Dan knitted his brow in response.

" You know, you're right. So, what do we do with the furniture that's there do we sell it?" He asked.

" I think we should ask if any of our friends want it first before anything." Said Phil, Dan nodded as he finished making lunch and set it down on the table. "I'll give this to Destiny, and you head back t bed, you're on bed rest remember?"

" I know, I'm fine." Said Dan, lightly kissing Phil's lips before heading back to bed. Phil took the lunch consisting of tuna sandwich, with crisps and a glass of soda to Destiny's room. The five year old, was on the bed huddled under the covers watching Tangled. She looked up and smiled, as Phil walked in.

"Hey little lion, Daddy made lunch." Said Phil setting it down on the news stand. She smiled and stood on the bed, though even then she had to get on her tiptoes to give Phil a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Said Phil with a small chuckle, before kissing her forehead. He headed out of the room, and back into his and Dan's room. Slipping under the covers, and snaking his arms around Dan, who cuddled up to him and kissed his lips.

" I was looking up baby names...I like Lillian." Said Dan.

" Lillian Howell-Lester..it sounds lovely, Zachary for a boy and Lillian for a girl." Said Phil. Dan smiled and nodded, leaning his head on Phil's chest. "How are you feeling?"

" A little bit better...I'm glad that I'll be able to be actually up for more than a few minutes at a time after this. What theme do you think we should make the nursery? We can't do Winnie the Pooh again, he or she should have something different than Destiny had." Said Dan, Phil knitted his brow and looked at him curiously.

" How about a jungle theme?" Asked Phil, when he saw Lion. Dan chuckled, and looked at Phil curiously who looked away sheepishly.

" Alright then, Jungle theme it is. We'll paint the walls green, and maybe some little plush monkey friends or elephants, or lions...or tigers, " Said Dan, as ideas popped in, Phil smiled and kissed the top of Dan's head.

" That sounds wonderful Bear." Said Phil softly. "I'm sure Zachary or Lillian will love it."

They looked up, as they heard footsteps run down the hall, before something clattered in the kitchen. Not a few minutes later, Destiny ran in and jumped onto the bed. Dan chuckled, as she went over and kissed Phil's cheek. Phil smiled, and immediately began to tickle her causing her to laugh.

" Hey there sweetheart, putting your stuff away?" Said Dan, Destiny smiled and nodded. She pointed to herself, and flexed her arms making Dan chuckle. "Yeah, you are a big girl now. Come here."

Phil brought her over, so that she was in the middle. She squealed, and laughed as Dan tickled her as well.

" Papa and I were talking about your new brother or sister, if its a boy, his name is going to be Zachary, and Lillian if its a girl. Do you like those names?" He asked, she smiled and nodded as behind her Phil gently ran a hand through her brown hair. " Just remember sweetheart, just because we're going to have this baby doesn't mean we're going to love you less or more. We're going to love both of you just the same. Alright?"

Destiny nodded and lightly pressed an ear to Dan's tummy, knitting her brow and wondering why she couldn't hear her little sister.

" You won't be able to hear him or her for another few months love," Said Dan with a small chuckle. She pouted, before giggling as Phil tickled her again.

" Why don't you go to your room and play alright?" Said Phil, she nodded and ran back to her room.

" I hope she starts talking again soon." Said Dan, Phil sighed and nodded as he kissed Dan's cheek.

" I hope so too, but just give her some time. Everything will work out in the end, I know it will." Said Phil, Dan smiled softly and kissed Phil once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, sorry for not updating this entire week, but my monitor is on the fritz and it decided to work today. So yay, anyway here we are with the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it **

* * *

><p>Later that night, after tucking Destiny into bed, Dan and Phil laid there in bed. Phil's arm was draped around Dan protectively, and Dan's hand was on his belly. He winced slightly, as he felt his abdomen begin to hurt. He sighed softly, and immediately woke up unable to move from the pain. He slowly reached over, and took the pain relief Dr. Mills had prescribed. Though he felt some of the pain was gone, his body was still numb. His hands immediately went to his stomach.<p>

" please be ok...we love you so much baby." Whispered Dan, When another pain hit his abdomen. He sniffed, and felt his eyes tear up and burn due to the pain. He figured that earlier, had been the calm before he storm. He knew nothing was wrong with the baby but...he couldn't be too careful. He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. The next day, Phil woke up to see Dan still asleep, looking very pale and looking out the window rubbing his belly.

" Dan?"

" Its started hurting again Phil and...I can't get up." Said Dan, his voice barely above a whisper. Phil, lightly kissed Dan's cheek and enveloped him in a hug before standing up.

" Do you need me to get you something? Maybe some toast or a juice...anything?" Asked Phil worriedly. Dan shook his head.

"No..I'm f-fine love." Said Dan, in the same quiet tone. "I just need to rest for a bit."

Phil nodded and kissed Dan's forehead, Dan smiled softly and tenderly cupped Phil's face. His thumb lightly stroking Phil's cheek, as the other man held his hand and looked into his eyes. He knew that Dan wasn't dying..hopefully. He was still however, very worried.

" I'll be back with breakfast for you alright?" Said Phil, before lightly kissing Dan's forehead and leaving. Destiny entered the room, and looked at Dan curiously.

" Hey sweetheart, I'm feeling a little sick today so I won't be up as much...ok?" Said Dan softly, Destiny nodded, wondering why daddy was ill, when he'd been fine the day before. She went outside, where she saw papa making breakfast. Phil looked up, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and rushed over to him, immediately glomping him, Phil gently ran a hand through her hair as she looked up at him.

"Y'know I was thinking, later we can pick up a big sketchpad and markers in all the colors of the rainbow, that way you can write what you want to say until you feel like talking again." Said Phil, she smiled and nodded. The doorbell rang, and Phil answered it to find it was Leo. Behind him, Destiny rolled her eyes as he smiled at Phil and tried to engage in conversation. Though she listened, as Papa told the man, what was wrong with daddy. Apparantly, he was sick, because of something inside of him, she looked back at the hallway hoping he'd be ok.

"Oh hang on a sec, " Said Phil before heading to the bathroom. Destiny looked up at Leo, who turned to the tiny five year old.

" Hey there sweetheart, Destiny right?" He asked, she nodded and went to go serve herself some breakfast. When Leo grabbed her arm, and she whimpered at how tight his grip was.

"Woah there, you didn't answer my question sweetpea. Your name, did I get it right?" He asked, she narrowed her eyes and glowered at the mean man before her. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Listen, I'm going to be here a while so you and I..we could be great friends, or the worst of enemies...the choice is yours. Personally, I'd be nice to me if I were you. Dan won't be around much longer, once I get Phil you either treat me with respect or its off to a boarding school with you." He replied, her eyes widened as he let her go and looked down at her. She turned and ran back to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She heard the toilet flush, meaning Papa was out. The five year old sniffed, and headed into bed where Dan was asleep.

Dan woke up, and turned to Destiny who was clinging to him.

" Whats the matter sweetheart?" Asked Dan softly. She shook her head, and buried her face in his shirt. Over the next two weeks, Dan was in bed while Phil was busy trying to care for him and Destiny...in the meantime, Destiny noticed that Leo seemed to come by more and more. Spending time with Papa, silently glaring at him behind his back. She noticed however, that papa would be polite, but sometimes it seemed like he was annoyed with him. She couldn't tell papa, as the man was around him all the time, and daddy was sick so she couldn't tell him. Finally though, daddy was all better and this meant that the other man could finally stop coming over.

Currently, she was on the floor watching Aladdin, when daddy came by with hot chocolate while papa was out buying the Christmas tree.

"Here you are sweetheart." Said Dan, she smiled and reached when he noticed the small bruise on her arm. Immediately, red flags went off in his mind recalling before. "How'd that happen sweetheart?"

Immediately, Destiny got her notepad and a black marker, writing down 'Bad man did it' on the page. After what happened with Susie, she didn't care if it was tattling or not. Dan bit his lip...bad man..who...then it hit him...Leo had been the one coming over. Phil had told him he was, he nodded and after telling Destiny to wait and not open the door unless it was him heexited the flat. He was going to go next door, just to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so I am here with the next chapter of Another Makes Four, and after this I am sorry to say that updates are going to be sporadic at best for awhile. See, I have two computers my personal one and the family one. The family one has the latest version of windows and is incredibly fast, my personal one is incredibly slow, it freezes, and to top it off my moniter is dying. And I can only use this one, while my sisters are at school or when my little sisters get off at arond ten. After this week however, their going to be getting out for Christmas break...which means I will rarely be on. Just thought you should all know, for now enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dan headed next door, and knocked on the door. His paternal instincts flaring, as his hands were clenched tightly into fists. Leo opened the door, and noticed Dan was there, looking very much not happy. Still, he'd been expecting him for some time, knowing that there was now way the girl would be able to keep her mouth shut...even if she couldn't speak for whatever reason.<p>

" Dan, to what do I owe this lovely surprise?" He asked.

" Look, lets cut to the chase I know you hate me...and I think I know why, based on a few observations and things I've noticed. Still, that doesn't give you any right to hurt, my daughter. Now, I am going to warn you once and only once, don't you dare lay so much as a finger on my daughter or I will hurt you." Said Dan, glaring at Leo who chuckled as he looked on at Dan with his cold brown eyes.

"Oh come now Dan, can you actually prove that it was me? We both know she doesn't like me, so what makes you think she's not lying for attention?" Asked Leo, Dan immediately shook his head.

"Because she would never lie about something like this and honestly, I don't like you very much either...I've seen how you are with Phil." Said Dan, Leo smirked.

" Are you jealous Dan? I mean, surely if you're such great friends and if you loved him, you'd have more faith in him right? Then again...Phil and I, we have so much more between us. Our bond is stronger, than the one shared between you two..and I didn't have to get knocked up, in order for that to happen. You don't deserve Phil, and you never have..you're nothing, but a disgusting abomination that shouldn't have been allowed to exist. All you are, is a burden on Phil..he deserves better than-" Leo was cut off, by something hitting his abdomen. Dan immediately looked, and saw Phil, pulling back the box he'd been holding.

"How long have you been standing there?" Asked Dan curiously.

"the elevator was down, so I had to walk all those steps when I heard you talking to someone and..I couldn't help eavesdrop." Said Phil, before glaring at Leo and standing infront of Dan. "And you, stay away from me, and stay away from my family..we're through." Said Phil, before taking Dan's hand and leading him next door back to their flat. Destiny smiled and waved when, she saw Papa immediately hug Daddy.

" Did he hurt you, oh Dan I"

Phil was cut off by Dan kissing his lips and smiling graciously, Phil smiled softly and the two embraced when Destiny ran over. Phil smiled and picked her up, tickling her and making her laugh, honestly after what just happened..he needed to just wind down..still, the first thing he was going to do tomorrow was go to the police. He didn't want a repeat of Charlie...not again. After he and Dan set up the tree. They were stringing the decorations, and the lights while Phil had the camera rolling. Destiny went up to it, and crouched, so she couldn't be seen and only the puppy and reindeer decorations could.

She made a few grunting sounds, and moved them around. Dan and Phil shared a look, before turning to her as she returned and set them up. Phil smiled and kissed the top of her head. Once they were done, they turned off the camera and spent the rest of the night in the lounge. Eventually, once Destiny was asleep, Dan told Phil everything that had happened. Phil sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, Dan picked Destiny up and took her to her room with Phil following after him leaning against the doorway as he tucked her in.

" You know...none of what he said is true..right bear?" Said Phil worriedly.

Dan headed to the bedroom, past Phil who looked back at him.

" Honestly...I do trust you, I know you'd never cheat on me...but maybe he is right about a few things...you deserve better than me, all three of you do." Said Dan, as he sat on the bed. Phil shook his head, and immediately wrapped his arms around Dan.

" No Dan, he's wrong ok? I would rather spend my life with you, the man I've known for ten years and been married to for five of them, than some guy I met a few weeks ago. We're a team, we always have been and pardon my language but Leo doesn't know shit about you or me. The bond we share, is stronger than anything...ok? You are not a burden, you are not an abomination, you are a wonderful person...one who I love more than anything." Said Phil, Dan sighed softly and kissed Phil. Greatful to have him there. That he was his husband and that of all the people in the world he picked him. they laid down, with Phil hugging Dan protectively.

The next day, Phil had gone to the police station to file a report, and Dan was with Destiny and the doorbell rang. Immediately Dan tensed up, this whole scene feeling incredibly familiar. At the moment, his phone rang and he sighed in relief, as it was a text from PJ saying he was outside the door. He went over, and opened it immediately Destiny, ran into PJ's arms. PJ smiled and chuckled, as the little girl greeted him with hugs and kisses.

"Well hello to you too my little dove, " Said PJ, Dan smiled softly. " And hello to you too Dan, you're not showing."

"Thats because I'm only in the first trimester Peej." Said Dan, PJ chuckled in response.

" Yeah, but Sophie was already showing a little." Said PJ, as he followed Dan to the guest room, to see the stuff he and Sophie said they'd take.

"To be fair though Peej, you and Sophie had twins. Phil and I are having ours one at a time." Said Dan, PJ shrugged in response, and the two continued talking. PJ let Destiny go, and she immediately, went to watch tv. When Phil came back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so I am going to change my name, from now on I am no longer Smoshfan1231994, I am going to change my name to 'Redphanqueen, named so after Phan and the Red Queen from Once Upon A Time in Wonderland, because she is just , I apologize to the person who asked on anon, but I won't be doing anymore Smosh fanfictions. I hope you understand. In the meantime, here is the next chapter! Yay, so yeah enjoy.**

**In advance a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, A Festive Kwaanzaa, a wonderful Solstice, and if you don;t celebrate any of those holidays then have a wonderful day XD**

* * *

><p>Phil knitted his brow, when he heard Dan talking though he relaxed when he heard it was PJ. Their friend had texted him that he'd be swinging by to see the stuff, he went to the guest room, where PJ was inspecting some of the Wirrow art on the walls. Dan looked back and smiled at him, immediately Destiny ran to his arms and greeted him with hugs and kisses as well. PJ looked back, and waved to Phil.<p>

"Hey Phil, don't mind me just browsing through the Dan and Phil shop." Teased PJ, making Phil chuckle. " So where were you?"

"Oh just running a few errands, so see anything you like?" Asked Phil curiously, PJ smiled picked a few of the Wirrow arts, and a lamp that Sophie mentioned she'd always liked. Destiny hugged PJ's leg making him chuckle as he gently patted her head. She smiled at him, and hugged him tighter, she loved Uncle PJ he was so nice and always told the best stories. After staying a bit more, and talking he mentioned a Christmas party that he and Auntie Sophie were going to be having. She gasped and immediately looked up at Dan and Phil with a huge smile.

" I dunno, we'll see about that." Said Phil as he picked her up. After bidding PJ goodbye, he left and immediately Destiny turned to Phil pleadingly.

" Are you sure you want to go sweetheart? I mean you don't have to rush or anything and -"

"Phil, we're going to PJ's house where we're going to be surrounded by friends, I'm sure nothing bad will happen there." Said Dan with a small smile. Phil smiled back at him, maybe he was being a bit silly, but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable. He turned to Destiny, who smiled and nodded knowing that everything would be ok at Aunt Sophie and Uncle PJ's house. Phil sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Ok, we can go." Said Phil, Destiny gasped and hugged him tightly. The rest of the week flew by with Destiny eagerly awaiting the Chrstmas parties she was to attend, first at Aunt Sophie and Uncle PJ's, then up north with her grandparents and then back to Wokingham with her other grandparents. Finally, the day of the party arrived and she was dressed in a red velvet dressed with matching red shoes, and black tights,

" Aww, you look so pretty!" Exclaimed Phil, as he and Dan took pictures.

Destiny giggled and wrote a thank you on her pad. Once they were at the party they were greeted by friends and Destiny went off to play with Darcy, Dan sat down on the couch beside Phil who was talking with PJ and Chris about something he didn't hear. The air was bright and cheerful, with everyone having a good time. He looked down at his stomach, and smiled softly when Sophie sat next to him.

"Hey."

"Oh hey Sophie." Said Dan with a small smile.

" How does it feel to be pregnant again?" She asked, with a small chuckle as Dan groaned lightly.

"I want these months to fly by honestly, I mean I love having a baby its the pregnancy part I'd like to skip." Said Dan, Sophie giggled and smiled at her friend.

"Its fine, some women are like that and some women like being pregnant, in the end though its all worth it." She replied, before turning to the twins who were calling out for her as they and Destiny were inspecting the baubles and ornaments on the tree. Dan smiled softly, as Destiny went over and sat on his lap holding a red ornament and inspecting it carefully. Dan kissed the top of her head, and hugged her, when Destiny turned to Phil and lightly nudged him. Phil turned and smiled, as she held out the ornament towards him.

Phil smiled and lightly took it, keeping it in his hands for the remainder of the visit. Once the party was over, they headed home and taucked Destiny in before heading to bed themselves. Dan sighed softly, as he laid in Phil's arms looking up at the ceiling thinking about what Sophie had said. He turned to Phil, and placed his hand on his stomach where Phil immediately began to lightly rub his belly.

" Remember that first Christmas we spent together? We laid there in my room and we had the sniffles after playing in the snow?" Asked Phil softly, Dan smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember..I wanted to kiss you so badly, but I was so shy back then...then I kissed you and that was the first time I'd ever initiated a kiss. We laid there for a long time..it feels like just yesterday too." Said Dan softly, Phil smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"You're still as handsome as you were that day," Said Phil, as he and Dan met each others' gazes. They leaned in and kissed each other passionately, before snuggling some more and falling to sleep. The next day, they were awoken by Destiny jumping on the bed and giggling. Phil smirked, and she let out a squeal of laughter as he grabbed her and began to tickle her. Dan smiled and watched them.

" Good morning to you too Little Lion, Merry Christmas." Said Dan, as she smiled up at them both.


	14. Chapter 14

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, soso I'm super glad you liked last chapter and to a Q/A (If you have any questions feel free to ask, I'm all ears! and thank you to those who like my new name XD**

**Q/A**

**thatgirlwhowatchesyoutube- Dan was previously in the second month of the pregnancy, however the story will shift 1 month ahead to February, where he will be in the beginning of the second trimester/the fourth month.**

* * *

><p>" You want to go faster?" Asked the blond woman, Destiny nodded and squealed with laughter as the woman began to spin her around faster and faster. Dan and Phil smiled softly, whilst Adrian was inside talking to Dan's parents. They liked how Adrian's girlfriend was towards Destiny, and really they had no problem with her...unlike Dan's parents, who Phil thought were maybe very highly critical of who their sons were dating. Recalling how they'd been with him, during his and Dans' earlier relationship, he smiled as they played in the snow, before turning to Dan's belly, only seven more months to go until there would be someone else playing with them. Phil kissed Dan lightly, and smiled at him Dan smiled back and held his hand.<p>

Phil gasped, as a snowbal hit him, which made Dan chuckle, Phil looked back at Destiny and Abigail who immediately pointed to the other. Phil smirked and got some snow, immediately, both girl ran and ducked, as Phil tossed a snow ball. Abigail tossed a snowball back at Phil, and Phil joined in the snow ball fight. Dan chuckled, and threw a snowball as well, when Abigail pursed her lips.

"Hey no fair, you're pregnant no one can hit you!" Exclaimed Abigail.

"But I'm not." Said a voice behind Dan, Dan looked back and smiled as Adrian rushed over and helped Phil. When he furrowed his brow and only saw Abigail, he immediately looked around for Destiny, when he heard a small creaking behind him. He looked back, and Destiny tackled him in a hug, and whistled. The other three looked over, and Abigail laughed.

" Excellent Destiny we have taken one of them hostage!" She replied. Dan turned to Destiny who smiled mischievously.

"Or is it us whose taken one of you hostage." He replied, Destiny's eyes widened, as she immediately turned to run when Dan picked her up and she shrieked with laughter. They stopped when Dan's mum opened the door.

"Alright you lot, come on in for hot chocolate its freezing." She replied, and the four adults went in covered in snow, with Dan still carrying Destiny under his arm who was giggling. Dan set her down, and immediately she hugged him and pressed her ear to Dan's stomach and smiling hoping to hear her sister laughing or something..her smile faded. Dan kneeled to her eye level and kissed her forehead.

"She won't hear you yet, and you won't be able to hear her for quite some time sweetheart. I promise though, she had loads of fun and loved spending time in the snow alright?" Said Dan, she smiled and nodded. After spending a few more hours at the Howell residence, they went up north to Phils' parents where Destiny greeted her parents with a barrage of hugs and kisses.

"Des! C'mon!" Exclaimed her cousin Logan, immediately she ran after him outside when Dan and Phil went outside where Martin and his wife were. Whilst the kids played in the snow.

"How come you don't talk no more?" Asked Logan, as he and Destiny were making a snowman. Destiny pulled out a tiny notepad and wrote down 'susuie was mean to me cuz I was a tattle taller' before showing him.

" But Suzie's not here, and I'm not mean to you, uncle Dan and Uncle Phil aren't mean to you, my mum and dad aren't mean to you, grandpa and grandmum aren't mean to you. So why won't you talk to them?" He asked, looking at his cousin, who immediately knitted her brows..he was right..suzie wasn't here to hurt her anymore, and she didn't have a reason to be afraid of speaking anymore. Besides, she told on Leo and nothing bad had happened. Later, their parents called them over for dinner.

"M-m-merry Ch-Ch-Christmas d-d-d-daddy." Said Destiny, looking up at Dan whose eyes widened, before smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas love." Said Dan, gently kissing her forehead. She smiled and ran over to Phil, telling him the same, and Phil immediately felt his eyes water a bit. He chuckled, and hugged her tightly. Greatful that she felt safe enough to finally begin talking again, after eating dinner and desert they headed home where Dan and Phil tucked Destiny in before going to bed themselves.

_1 MONTH LATER_

"Today was the bestest birthday ever! " Exclaimed Destiny, as she played with her presents.

"Was it?" Asked Phil with a small chuckle as he sat on the couch massaging Dan's back, she smiled and nodded when she tilted her head to the side.

" What're you doing?" She asked curiously.

" Papa's giving me back rubs, see when a carrier or a lady is pregnant the belly grows really big because of the baby, and it hurts our backs. So, papa massaging me helps." Explained Dan. Who smiled softly, as Phil massaged him and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you go to your room, I'll be there to tuck you in alright?"

She nodded and rushed off.

" We have to find another school for her soon, she's been falling behind." Said Phil, Dan sighed and looked back at Phil.

" Phil, I'm not sure about that, can't we home school her?" Asked Dan. Phil gently wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed his cheek, while Dan leaned against him.

"Bear, I know you're worried..and I am too..but she needs to go back to school at some point, it can be a different one though..one where that awful girl isn't there. She'll be alright though, I know she will." Said Phil, Dan sighed softly and nodded.

" Ok, we'll have to ask her though if she wants to move schools or not." Said Dan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so, here is the next chapter of 'Another Makes Four' and it features the return of Leo! so yeah, lets go!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Phil was at home editing a video while Destiny and Dan were at the shopping center picking out new clothes to take to Playlist Live. Destiny was looking through the racks, and Dan was behind her as she would take what she liked from the rack and handed it to him. He smiled softly, as she picked several things and after paying for the stuff Destiny ran to the nearest toy store while Dan waited outside. He sat down on the bench knowing this was going to take awhile, and that she'd come out sooner or later. He looked up, as Leo sat next to him.<p>

"Hey there Dan, fancy seeing you here." Said Leo, when Dan sat up straighter and kept facing front.

" Waiting for Destiny to come out," Said Dan, a protective edge to his tone.

"Aww, thats cute...y'know, I kind of like her..she's a lot like Phil...its just that she's your kid thats the problem. Well, once everythings over I won't have to deal with either of you much longer." Said Leo, and immediately Dan turned to him with questioning brown eyes ready to punch his face if necessary. " Relax Dan, see I read up on Carriers..I know whats going to happen once the baby is born, your uterus is going to swell up and..with each child you have, there's a very..very high possibility of you dying. This is your second right? That chance will be really high..then..once you're out of the way, its off to a boarding school with Destiny and I get Phil to myself."

"Thats not going to happen, Phil won't ever agree to any of that." Said Dan glaring at him.

"Oh, but you don't deny that there is a chance you'll die...which if you think about it, thats a bit sad isn't it. Most people are blessed to have more than one, but you...well..to you..this is nothing but a ticking time bomb. Counting down to that day when Phil walks out of the hospital a widower or with a happy family." Said Leo, "Not only that, how is Destiny going to react...knowing that this past Christmas..this past New Year, will be the last one she ever has with you again."

"You need to shut up, because thats not going to happen alright? I'm going to be ok, so will our baby and we're all going to be just fine. What are you doing here anyway?" Asked Dan, though the words that Leo was saying were now fully in his mind.

"Just came for some shopping, and thought I'd have some fun with you. Tell Phil I said hello." He replied before leaving. Dan sighed once more, and felt his heart sink as he looked down at his stomach. He swallowed the lump on his throat, and lightly pressed a hand against it he knew there was a very large chance he wouldn't make it. Still, he had to have hoped that he would...that he and Phil would have two beautiful children, and they'd be happy together. He looked up and smiled softly as Destiny ran over and glomped him.

"Daddy...whats wrong daddy?" She asked, noticing that Dan seemed a bit more down.

" Nothing love, hey I was thinking we could have your favorite tonight." Said Dan, when Destiny's eyes lit up.

"Spaghetti with mushrooms!?" She asked excitedly. Dan chuckled and nodded, as she jumped up and down in excitement, only to stop when she saw some skates at a shop. She rushed over and gasped at how pretty they were. They were the kind of skates figure skaters wore, these were white, with some pink embellishments and she liked them. Immediately the five year old turned to Dan.

" Can I have them?" She asked.

" Sweetheart, you don't figure skate." Said Dan, Destiny pouted and looked at the skates before turning to Dan pleadingly.

"But I do like figure skating." Said Destiny

" Are you saying that because you want the skates?" Asked Dan, she pouted and nodded knowing he'd found out. Dan sighed, though there was an idea forming in his mind.

"Tell you what, next year I'll enter you in figure skating lessons, and if you work really hard and show me you're doing figure skating because you actually like it and not because you want the skates. Then I 'll buy them for you, ok? Does that sound like a plan?" Said Dan, Destiny immediately nodded and smiled at Dan who smiled back at her.

"Ok, c'mon." Said Dan, she smiled and took his hand. Once they were home, Dan began to make the spaghetti while explaining to Phil about the figure skating thing.

" I think its a good idea, maybe she'll even end up liking it too." Said Phil, Dan smiled though his smile faded when he recalled Leo. He sighed, and told Phil about that and immediately Phil clenched his hands tightly into fists.

"Are you ok, did he-"

"He didn't hurt me Phil I...look, I told you because I didn't want to hide anything and...honestly Phil...I think we should have a talk about..what happens if...anything does happen." Said Dan softly.

" Nothing is going to happen Bear, you said so yourself." Said Phil,

"But what if it does..." Said Dan taking Phil's hand in his. "Phil listen,yeah we're going to make it through this but we need to be prepared in case we don't. In case I...if something does happen and it comes down to a choice between me and the baby I want you to pick him or her over me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, I know last chapter was angsty, I promise this one is fluffier**

* * *

><p>"Wait...what?" Said Phil as he stood there in shock, unable to believe what he'd just heard. Dan nodded, and gripped Phil's hand ever tighter, his eyes looking into Phil's. He didn't like talking about this anymore than he did, but it needed to be said. Phil immediately shook his head, and looked at Dan with eyes filled with horror.<p>

"Dan you can't do that. Don't make me choose between you two, I love both of you so much and if the time ever came then I would try my best to save both of you. I wouldn't rest until both of you were ok and here with me and Des. I love you Dan, and if heaven forbid something does happen then I will fight for you. I will fight with everything I have to make sure you stay in our lives." Said Phil, with so much determination in his voice. " Just please...please try, because I don't want you going away."

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and sighed, as Phil hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry...I'm not going anywhere..and I have no plans of leaving the three of you behind anytime soon. You mean the world to me, I was just saying it so that we have a plan...just in case. I don't plan on anything happening though." Said Dan, wrapping his arms around Phil, and kissing his cheek. Phil sighed, and kissed Dan's lips when he noticed Destiny at the doorway. His eyes widened, wondering just how much she'd heard. Dan looked back, and immediately Destiny ran down the hall.

"I'll go talk to her." Said Phil, when Dan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I should." Said Dan, Phil nodded..besides, he had somewhere else to be right now. Dan went down the hall to Destiny's room, where the five year old was on the bed hugging Dan's old bear. He sighed and sat on the bed.

" Are you really going to go away daddy?" She asked, Dan shook his head and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh sweetheart, no I'm not." Said Dan, gently kissing the top of her head. " I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay right here with you, and everyone else. Its just that...well...remember when I told you that carriers can have babies?"

She nodded, and looked up at him curiously as he explained.

"Well, when the baby is born...carriers, they get very sick and sometimes there's a chance that...that they don't get better. Because their bodies can't handle it and, they just can't get well again. I was talking to papa about...in case I don't get better." Said Dan, she sniffed and he saw the tears forming in those big blue eyes of hers. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to though, I'm going to get better...and then we'll be a family, just the four of us. Alright love?"

Destiny sniffed and extended her pinky.

"Promise?" She asked, Dan nodded and interlocked his pinky with hers.

" I promise, I'm going to be with you for a very long time." Said Dan, gently kissing her forehead again. "Now come on, why don't we go and make some spaghetti with mushrooms and you can even pick the movie."

Destiny sniffed and nodded, when Dan tickled her making her giggle and laugh and he chuckled as well.

"Feeling better?" Said Dan. She smiled and nodded, making him chuckle and kiss her cheek. " Good, now c'mon."

Dan and Destiny headed out of the room, when Dan saw Phil come back in and holding his hand which had a bruise on it. He went over, and took it in his, lightly rubbing his knuckles.

"What happened there?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." Said Phil sheepishly. He smiled as Destiny ran over and glomped him, he chuckled and picked her up. "Hello there my little lion."

She giggled and made a few roaring sounds, before squealing as he did so as well and kissed her. Dan smiled at his little family, and once dinner was done and they watched tv, Phil tucked Destiny in and gave her a kiss goodnight. He and Dan returned to their bed, and laid there, with Phil holding Dan very tight.

"So, how did you get that love?"

Phil sighed and told Dan what happened.

_Phil went next door and knocked on the door, Leo opened it and immediately Phil punched him in the face. Leo looked at Phil in shock, as the other man glared daggers at him. _

_"If you ever, and I mean ever come near my family again...I will kick your ass." Said Phil glaring daggers at him. Leo scoffed and stood up as he looked at Phil. _

_"You don't scare me Phil..in fight, you look downright sexy right now. Once Dan dies, you'll be begging for me to take that filthy freak's place." Said Leo, when Phil punched him again. Though all Leo did was smirk at Phil who glared daggers at him, _

_"Dan isn't going anywhere, and even if he was I'd never want to go with someone as disgusting as you." Said Phil before storming off._

"Thank you..for standing up for me." Said Dan kissing Phil's cheek.

"Anything for you Bear, I love you." Said Phil, gently kissing Dan and holding him closer to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, Merry Christmas Eve Eve, ****here is the latest chapter of Another Makes four, where we are now at playlist live! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Destiny sat on the chair, licking her lollipop and waving to the fans who were here to say hello and take pictures with her dads. A few waved back and smiled at her, and some even said hello to her too. She liked her parents' fans, they were pretty nice really...especially the ones who gave her presents. She smiled and looked up, as a lady with pink hair was hugging papa, before hugging daddy as well. She liked the girl's hair as it reminded her of cotton candy..maybe daddy and papa would let her get pink hair.<p>

After what felt like hours, they were done and headed to a panel where Destiny sat in the back with the other kids. Destiny sat in her seat, before turning to see Daxton talking with his cousin Winston, she blushed slightly as Daxton laughed. He was older than her by two years, and he was cute...she was going to marry him someday, she decided. She blushed, as he looked at her, and she immediately faced front.

"Hey Des, are you gonna eat those?" He whispered, pointing to her animal crackers that were provided by the host of the panel for them. She looked up, and shook her head before giving him her animal crackers. He thanked her, and began eating the crackers she gave a little sigh and blushed as she faced forward again. honestly, this wasn't very fun though. Watching a bunch of grownups sit there and talk about how much youtube changed, and all of the new people the site had...wasn't very fun. At least for her it wasn't. Once the panel was over, they met up with Auntie Cat and her husband, Auntie Cat's belly was much bigger than she last saw her. Which could only mean one thing.

"Auntie Cat, are you having a baby?" She asked.

"Yup, we're going to be having a little girl, just like you." Said Cat, gently patting her head.

" We're going to have a little girl too, and she's going to be my little sister, her name is Lillian." Said Destiny, Phil chuckled and picked her up.

"Actually, we don't know if its a boy or a girl yet, Destiny is just really excited for a sister." Said Phil, Cat smiled and nodded in understanding. The two couples spent the rest of the day in epcot, with Destiny excitedly milling about and going on all of the rides. When they came to the Norway section, and she screamed in joy as she saw Elsa walk past. The Elsa turned around and smiled as Destiny ran over and hugged her.

"Well hello there little princess, welcome to Arendelle whats your name?" She asked.

" Destiny, thats my papa and daddy." She replied, pointing to Dan and Phil. Elsa smiled and waved to Dan and Phil who waved back, before turning to Destiny who smiled up at her.

"Welcome princess Destiny, I'm thrilled to welcome such a lovely family to Arendelle." Said Elsa, giving a small curtsy. Destiny smiled, and after taking a picture with her she headed back to her parents and was jumping up and down with excitement. Cat looked at her before turning to her husband and smiling, he chuckled and placed a hand on her stomach knowing that would be them in a few years. Immediately Destiny stopped, when she saw Daxton with his brothers and sisters. She hid behind Dan and Phil, her face beat red.

"Aww, its her first crush." Said Cat, with a small chuckle.

"Oh boy." Said her husband looking at Dan and Phil sympathetically, Cat shook her head and rolled her eyes.

" I gave him my animal crackers, so that means we're going to get married." She replied, Dan smiled, as Phil tried hard not to laugh. Honestly, it was just a precocious little crush, most kids had them.

"Oh, you are?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, we're going to be married and we're going to live happily ever after." Replied Destiny, before nodding.

" Aww, well maybe one day it will happen." Said Phil, "But does he know?"

Destiny shook her head, honestly she'd never really told him. Especially since he was an older boy..then again papa was older than daddy right? The next day, as they sat at another panel, she felt her heart beating fast and there were butterflies in her stomach that were making her sick. She was nervous and scared, and yet excited but also anxious about what he was going to say. She sat there at the panel behind her dads, while Daxton sat behind his parents with his brothers and sisters. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and looked at him.

"Um...Daxton...um...I...um..I like like you." She said nervously, Daxton looked at her and blushed.

"Um...Destiny you're little..and I'm seven...but when we're grownups, I'll like like you." He replied, and Destiny didn't know what to feel. Sad that he didn't like her now, or happy that he'd like her later. Later that night, she told Phil what had happened as he prepared dinner.

" Well sweetheart, its kind of complicated when theres an age gap. I mean, I was nineteen and in Uni, when Dan was fifteen. Liking someone whose younger than you can be..complicated, because you have to be really careful. Especially when the age gap is more than one year, when you're bigger the age gap won't matter but right now its...well...tricky." He replied, Destiny knitted her brow and looked at him curiously. " When you're bigger, you'll understand."

She nodded, and sighed...like liking people was hard.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, here is the next chapter of Another makes four and guess what! I got a new computer! Yay! its so nice and fast and I love it so much XD, ok so yeah lets go XD**

* * *

><p>"Hey." Said Dan, looking up from the couch with a small smile. Phil smiled and laid down on the couch, Dan put the laptop on the table so Phil could lay his head on Dan's lap. Dan smiled and ran a hand through Phil's hair, lightly kissing his forehead and chuckling as Phil kissed him back. He tenderly stroked Phil's face, and smiled softly at him as they looked into each other's eyes.<p>

"All these years and you're still the same man I fell in love with back in 2009." Said Dan softly, Phil smiled and held Dan's hand in his, lightly stroking the back of Dan's hand. "I never would've guessed in a million years that we would be here, married with a little girl and another baby on the way."

Phil smiled, and kissed Dan's hand and smiled up at him. He never would've expected that either...never would've he expected to find the love of his life just by answering a fan message, he was glad he did...he looked up, and met Dan's gaze, sitting up and kissing Dan who kissed back. He lightly cupped Dan's face, as his other arm was still wrapped around his waist. Dan hugged Phil's waist, he leaned back, and Phil was on top of him though careful to not touch him. He parted and smiled at Dan, who smiled back at him tenderly.

" Its been a while since..." Said Phil, Dan chuckled and kissed him.

" To be fair, I am pregnant but we could just cuddle with each other." Said Dan, Phil smiled and kissed him once more before sitting back down and pulling Dan over. His arms were around Dan's waist, and he was lightly pressing small kisses to Dan's neck. Dan chuckled lightly, and leaned against Phil who felt so warm and amazing. Phil kissed the top of Dan's head and sighed softly as he held Dan in his arms. After a few more hours, they headed back to bed. Phil fell asleep, and Dan laid there, he smiled softly at Phil and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes.

_"Phil?" Said Dan, as he looked around the empty room. He got up, and gasped as he saw Leo there with Charlie..immediately Dan's eyes widened, he stepped back hoping to be back in the room so he could shut the door. All there was however, was a blank wall. His eyes widened, when they advanced towards him and he couldn't move at all. He sniffed, and felt the familiar stinging sensation in his eyes as he tried to move. Only for them to keep coming and his legs to not work. He cried out, as Charlie wrapped his hands around his neck and began to squeeze. He tried to stay awake, when Leo pulled out a knife and he gasped at the sight of Destiny laying there in a puddle of blood as beside her Phil cried. He shook his head, and cried out for Phil as the knife was about to come down on him._

"Dan!"

Dan gasped and woke up, with dried tear stains on his face. He turned to Phil, who gently carressed his face, and looked at him in concern. Dan hugged him, and cried into his shirt, as Phil hugged him tightly wondering just what was going on. He hugged Dan and ran a hand through his hair.

"Its alright Bear..everything's fine now...you're safe..you're safe." Said Phil reassuringly.

Dan shook his head and sighed, before telling Phil about the nightmare. Immediately Phil clenched his hands tightly into fists, as he wrapped his arms protectively around Dan. He hated Charlie and Leo for what they'd done, for making Dan go through this. He sighed, and kissed Dan's forehead.

"Bear, listen...it was just a nightmare, thats not going to happen...ever...I'm going to protect you...all three of you..I promise Bear, I'm going to be by your side and we are going to get through this together...I'm not ever going to let anyone hurt you and our children like that...ever." Said Phil softly, Dan sighed and nodded. He got up, recalling the other part of his nightmare. The youtuber went to Destiny's room, and smiled as she was still asleep under the covers safe and sound. He went over, and kissed her forehead lightly so as not to wake her up. He sighed, and closed his eyes trying to erase the horrible nightmare from his thoughts. Behind him, Phil wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

"Everything's going to be just fine Bear...you'll see" Whispered Phil.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, I know its been awhile since the last update, and I'm really, really sorry but I've been finding myself kind of coming up dry for ideas, but hey here is another chapter which I hope you like and yeah Happy New Year and enjoy**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Dan hadn't really been sleeping well due to the nightmares. Still, he tried to stay calm and make everything seem like it was ok. Though he could tell that people didn't believe it...especially Phil. Who held him and had to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere..that the nightmares were just that, bad dreams and that he had nothing to fear. Still, the nightmares came and honestly Dan hated himself for it. He hated himself for being a burden on Phil, hated himself for hurting him and for worrying so much. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as he was packing up Destiny's lunch. They'd entered her in a new school, and honestly this wasn't helping either.<p>

"Daddy, what is it?" Asked Destiny curiously.

"Nothing sweetheart, I just didn't get enough sleep last night. " Said Dan with a small smile. " Hey, guess what its almost time to take a look at your new brother or sister, are you excited?"

" Yeah, I can't wait to see Lillian!" Exclaimed Destiny, Dan chuckled before kneeling down to her eye level.

"Sweetheart, listen I know you've been super excited that it might be a girl but...there is a chance that it'll be a boy. I don't want you to be upset, if it is alright?" Said Dan, Destiny knitted her brows and looked up at him.

"If its a boy, can we still play dolies?" She asked curiously.

"If he wants to yes, and if he doesn't thats ok, there's still other games and toys you can play. Having a little brother isn't a bad thing, and there's nothing wrong with it. So don't be upset if it turns out you're having a little brother instead alright?" Said Dan, Destiny sighed and nodded. She knew that daddy was right, but she still wanted a little sister...maybe she'd get one if she wished hard enough. After walking off to school, Dan entered the nursery, where Phil was finishing setting up the finishing touches. The walls were light green, and there were a few trees painted on as well as stuffed animals of lions, monkeys and other little animals.

"It looks great." Said Dan with a small smile.

"Thank you Bear, do you think they'll like it?" Asked Phil curiously.

'I'm sure they'll love it." Said Dan, Phil wrapped hs arms around Dan and kissed his cheek. " So, are you excited for today?"

"Yeah, we'll finally be able to see if its a Zachary or a Lillian...I hope Destiny isn't disappointed if its a boy." Said Phil, Dan shrugged in response.

"There's nothing wrong with having a little brother, I should know. Still, whatever the baby is, I'm sure she'll love them." Said Dan reassuringly. Phil smiled and kissed Dan's lips before placing a hand on Dan's stomach. Later, once they picked Destiny up from school they headed to Dr. Mills' office where Dan gt ready to take the ultrasound. Dan laid there, with Phil holding his hand as Dr. Mills lightly pressed the machine to Dan's stomach.

Destiny looked at the screen, where she saw the face of her baby brother or sister.

" Aww, they look like you Phil.' Said Dan, smiling up at Phil, who smiled back at him.

"I see your lips though, their going to have your smile." He replied. Destiny immediately turned to Dr. Mills.

"Ma'am, is it a boy or a girl?" She asked curiously. Dr. Mills looked up at Dan and Phil, as if asking permission to show more, Dan and Phil shared a look before nodding their heads. Dr. Mills cleared her throat, and Phil covered Destiny's eyes not wanting her to see. When Dr. Mills turned to the small family.

' Congratulations sweetheart, you're going to have a little brother."

Destiny immediately looked up at Dan and Phil, before turning to her daddy's belly. She was disappointed that she wasn't going to get a sister, but she remembered what daddy said about how they could still play. Besides, just because they couldn't be Anna and Elsa didn't mean they couldn't be like Dipper and Mabel instead...although technically she was the older one.

" Thank you Dr. Mills." Said Destiny with a small smile.

"You're welcome." Said Dr. Mills.

" Um, Dr. Mills, you mentioned before that it was possible for a son of a carrier to be a carrier...is there,..."

"I can't tell you right now, however once the baby is born you can choose to come in and see for yourself." She replied, Dan and Phil shared a small look, they were admittedly curious about that. After thanking her, they headed back to the flat. Destiny meanwhile, was saying all of the games she and her new little brother were going to play, and how she was going to be the best big sister ever.

"I've no doubt you will little lion.' Said Phil with a small smile. As Dan was in the kitchen making dinner, and he was getting ready to do a Younow. Destiny sat next to Phil, and began making silly faces into the camera.

"Hey guys how-" Phil stopped, and laughed when he saw what Destiny was doing. He turned to her and she immediately stopped with an innocent smile on her face.

"How've you guys been? We've been doing pretty well," Said Phil as he commenced with the Younow, Destiny immediately went to the kitchen where Dan was making chopping up some potatoes to make into french fries.


	20. Chapter 20

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so here we are with the next chapter of 'Another Makes four, and I have a surprise for all of you coming up which hope you'll like so yeah enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Destiny lightly rubbed her daddy's belly and pressed her ear against it hoping to hear Zachary. Dan chuckled, and smiled as she did so, he knew she was excited...they all were..he was a bit nervous, as he'd never raised a boy..then again, he did have a little brother so he supposed that counted as experience. She knitted her brow and looked up at Dan.<p>

"Why doesn't Zachary say hello?" She asked curiously.

"Because he can't speak yet, all he can do now is kick. Babies kick, so that they can exercise those tiny leg muscles." He replied, she looked up at him in confusion.

'Doesn't that hurt?" She asked.

"Not really, you used to kick all the time actually." Said Dan teasingly as he tickled her, she giggled and smiled up at him, when Dan took the plates and handed them to her. "Here, would you mind setting the table for me please?"

She nodded and set the plates on the table, after dinner papa tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Phil yawned, and went to his and Dan's room where he lightly placed a kiss to Dan's tummy. Dan smiled as he gently ran a hand through Phil's hair, lightly fixing his bangs when Phil took his hand and kissed it tenderly his blue eyes looking up at Dan. He went over, and kissed Dan's lips when Dan kissed back.

" You feeling alright Bear?" Asked Phil curiously when he noticed the dark circles under Dan's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just...haven't been sleeping well." Said Dan softly. Phil wrapped an arm his arms around Dan's shoulders and lightly rested his head on Dan's. He knew it was those nightmares that were doing it, that no matter what would happen he'd never be able to stop them...he wished he could. because Dan didn't deserve this. He sighed, and he saw that look in Dan's eyes.

"I'm sorry...I know that...none of this has been easy on you and...I'm trying to stop really." Said Dan, Phil shook his head and held on to Dan tighter.

"Bear listen, I love you...I married you, and swore to stick by you no matter what...and thats not going to change ever. You're stuck with me until we grow old and die together, even then you're stuck with me long after. I will always choose you over Charlie, over Leo, and over anyone else that wants to try coming between us. That nightmare, its wrong on so many levels because I would never let it happen...you're so strong, and caring and the best husband ever. If I have to keep holding you at night until the nightmares go away then I will, if I have to constantly say how much I love you until you believe it I will, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy because you are worth it." Said Phil, Dan met his gaze and smiled softly at him.

"Thank you...I love you," Said Dan, as he hugged Phil tightly. When Zachary kicked, the two smiled at Dan's tummy.

"Say he is a carrier, when do you think we should tell him? My parents were probably never planning on telling me, if I hadn't gotten pregnant with Destiny I wouldn't have found out...well..ever really." Said Dan, Phil rested his chin on Dan's shoulder.

"How did you feel when you found out?" Asked Phil.

" I was feeling a lot of things really, I was happy that we were pregnant and were going to have a baby, at the same time I felt..hurt and scared, parents are supposed to tell you the truth about yourself, they...their not supposed to lie to you. I was afraid, because I didn't know what was going to happen, I thought of those times after we broke up and I had boyfriends or even those times where we were dating..what if I'd gotten pregnant then instead of when I did? What if I got pregnant when I wasn't ready, what if something happens? Did they know why didn't they tell me? I just.. I wanted to know why they never told me..though I can understand why. " Said Dan softly,

"Well, what about if you knew earlier?" Asked Phil, hoping this would help.

"If I knew earlier..I'd like to think I would've handled it...but knowing me I probably would've hated myself even more, I already felt like I didn't fit in and like I had no friends imagine adding...this. I probably would've slipped up at some point and told someone...and that wouldn't be good either." Said Dan, who sighed as Phil kissed his cheek. He rested his head against Dan's and lightly rubbed his belly.

"I think we should tell him early...we know from experience how to hide things, so we can hide this from other people but he has the right to know about his body and whats happening with it." Said Phil, "We'll explain the importance of keeping it to himself, unless he he feels comfortable enough with someone."

Dan looked at him curiously.

" You really think we can make it work?" He asked, Phil smiled and nodded.

" I can tell you though that..if you had gotten pregnant...before, I would've been with you every step of the way." Said Phil, Dan kissed his lips.

" I don't doubt it." Said Dan, holding Phil's hand tightly in his and going to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so here we are with the next edition of Another makes four and surprise! Baby is coming! Today yay! I hope you're all ready for this. Welcome Baby Zachary into the world.**

* * *

><p>Dan groaned and felt an aching in his stomach as well as a wet sensation having hit. He sniffed, and felt fresh tears well up in his eyes from the pain that was coursing through his veins and every part of his body. He turned to Phil, who was beside him asleep peacefully. He gently placed a hand on Phil's shoulder and shook him. Phil groaned and looked up as Dan looked to be on the verge of tears. Immediately Phil was up.<p>

"Dan what is it?" Asked Phil, worriedly.

"Its..its time Phil." Said Dan, and immediately Phil was up. He helped Dan up and called a taxi to take them to the hospital, and called the first person on his contacts to be there with Destiny in the waiting room. Honestly, everything was a blur to Dan, remembering Phil getting Destiny up and the taxi ride and...and really he was in so much pain. He remembered what Leo said and he hoped to god that everything would be ok..that they'd make it out alive and well. He remembered just hoping, wishing that their baby boy would be ok...that he'd live and they'd be a happy family.

It was very hot in July, then again summers were always very hot here in the UK. Destiny looked up at the clock hanging on the pale blue wall, as nurses and patients walked back and forth down the hall, Papa was inside the room waiting for daddy to be done and for Zachary to come. Daddy had been groaning and seemed really sick, and he told papa something about his water breaking which was...strange. She looked back to Auntie Molly sitting next to her, and reading a magazine. She sighed, and looked down the hall and gasped as she thought she saw Leo. Immediately, she tried to hide behind Molly, who looked back at her.

" Sweetheart what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Can I go inside with daddy and papa?" Asked Destiny.

"Sorry dear, I can't let you in until Phil says so. See, c-sections aren't really a good thing for kids to see." Said Molly, Destiny knitted her brow and looked up at her curiously.

" Whats a c-section?" Asked Destiny, Molly's jaw dropped and she felt slightly panicked not wanting to tell Dan and Phil's incredibly young child just what a c-section was.

"I have to powder my nose um...you..you can wait for me here right? You know the rules don't talk to strangers, don't go with anyone you don't know that kind of thing?" She asked, Destiny smiled and nodded when Molly got up and went to the bathroom nearby. Destiny sighed, and went back to looking at the clock. In the room, Phil held Dan's hand tightly, as Dan was trying to ignore the pain. Finally, a baby's cries could be heard

Once they stitched Dan back up and finished cleaning the baby, Phil held Zachary in his arms. He smiled softly at the tiny little baby boy, he was so small and pink and slightly chubby..but he was wonderful and perfect. Dan smiled, and kissed the top of Zachary's head as Phil gently handed him to Dan. He was here, and he was healthy and honestly he felt good. They looked up, as Destiny peeked through the doorway.

"Hey sweetheart, come here there's someone who wants to meet you." Said Phil, Destiny ran over and she climbed into Phil's lap.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" She asked curiously, as she looked at her little brother who looked kind of squishy and really red. Dan chuckled and nodded.

"Yes love, he is. All babies look like this when their newborns." Said Dan, Phil smiled at Dan who smiled back at him. Molly entered the room, looking for Destiny..when she stopped and smiled at the baby.

"Hey Molly, come say hello to your nephew." Said Phil, as she went over to take a look, Destiny looked up at Dan who looked a bit pale. Dan smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head. He was thrilled and ecstatic, as he looked down at the baby in his arms. He recognized many of Phil's features and he could see the blue eyes that were clearly Phil's. Still, he had his lips and his eye shape, Zachary stuck his tongue out and made a small noise that made him chuckle.

"Aww, hey there little bear, I'm your daddy, this is papa, your sister Desti and your aunt Molly." Said Dan, Phil smiled and wrapped his arm around Dan as he smiled down at their son. The day went on and people came and went, friends, family and everyone really until at last it was night time, Destiny was on Phil's lap asleep having been tuckered out. Phil stood up, carrying her.

"I should take her home." Whispered Phil, before turning to Dan. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine love, we'll be here tomorrow." Said Dan reassuringly, he kissed Phil, who kissed him back and smiled at Dan.

"I love you." Said Phil.

"I love you too." Said Dan, before kissing Destiny's forehead. He gently placed Zachary in his little cot and tucked him into his new blankets. "Goodnight little bear."

Phil kissed Zachary, and smiled at the little baby boy, he was here and perfect and loved and Phil wanted to bring both of them home now...but he couldn't Dan had to stay here for a few more days thanks to the problem with...with his uterus. He recalled before and looked up at Dan who met his gaze and gently carressed his face.

"I'll be ok Phil." Said Dan reassuringly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so here is the next chapter of Another Makes Four, which I hope you like its going to be pretty action packed, and Phil isn't in this one, however he will return tomorrow and yeah. **

* * *

><p>Once Phil was gone, Leo entered the room, and Dan immediately took the baby in his arms protectively as he glared at Leo, who chuckled at him.<p>

"Relax Dan, I wouldn't hurt the baby...no, the one I want to hurt is you." Said Leo, as he walked over to the hospital bed, Dan immediately went to press the button to call a nurse when Leo grabbed his wrist. He tried hard to not yell as he was slowly twisting it, he didn't want to wake the baby. Honestly he couldn't move much as he was holding a sleeping newborn in his arm, Leo had a very tight grip on his other, and he was exhausted.

"Just leave us alone, what're you even doing here?"Hissed Dan, trying to carefully pull his hand away.

" I'm here to finally get rid of you, once and for all. I mean, if you die here then they'll think it was one of the nurses or a doctor. No one will suspect me."Said Leo, when he gripped Dan's face with his other hand roughly, to the point where Dan could feel his fingernails digging into his cheek. Dan's eyes widened in horror, recalling his nightmare. Leo chuckled as he looked on at Dan in disgust, before spitting on him making Dan flinch.

"You carriers make me sick, you're just..abominations. I mean come on, men who can give birth, thats unnatural, inhuman, and disgusting. I hear you're really popular in brothels though, not sure why...I kind of wish you could answer that for me. Pretty face like yours would probably earn you a few admirers, again not sure why you look pretty disgusting to me." Said Leo, Dan glared at him and tried to move but he couldn't. As Leo was also on top of his legs, his brown eyes darted to his son in his arms who gave a small whimper in his sleep. He thought of Phil and Des, who were at home and he was not going to give up for any of them. He bit Leo's hand, and once Leo let go, Dan used his free hand to punch him off of the bed. Dan pressed the button to call the nurse, and placed Zachary in his cot behind him. When Leo lunged at him, and Dan punched him in the face, before kicking him square in the abdomen.

He groaned, as he looked and saw blood on his own abdomen having possibly ripped one one of the stitches. He swallowed, and looked up as Leo glared at him.

" You know, you think us carriers are disgusting...but you're the disgusting one here. You stay away from my family, or I swear to God I will hurt you." Threatened Dan, glaring t him. Leo laughed, and looked on at Dan.

"You really think you scare me? Its you who should be afraid of me, you human incubator." Said Leo, who pulled out a knife, when nurses and security guards came. Due to the commotion, Zachary woke up and began wailing. Immediately, Dan took his baby into his arms and tried to calm him down, as Leo was dragged away. Dr. Mills entered the room quickly, and her eyes immediately found their way to Dan's stomach.

"Mr. Howell Lester are you and the baby all right? we need to get you stitched back up asap." Said the Doctor, Dan nodded as she went to get one of the nurses. Dan sighed as the adrenaline was starting to wear off and Zachary was just whimpering now. Dan smiled softly at his son, though he felt guilty for making him go through something that traumatizing at just a few hours old.

"Its alright little bear, its alright, the bad man is gone now and he's never coming back." Said Dan, gently kissing his forehead. "I'm here, I'm here, everything's fine now. I promise, you will never have to go through something like that again."

Dr. Mills immediately returned with a couple of nurses who took Zachary and immediately cleaned Dan up and restitched him as well as checking the newborn for any injuries he might've sustained. Thankfully, there were none.

"You are, incredibly lucky..and brave." Said Dr. Mills, with a small smile Dan smiled back at her as she gently handed his son back to him. "Would you like us to station a security guard at your door? obviously he is going to jail and was acting alone but just in case, we can have an officer stationed at the door or call your husband."

"No thank you Dr. Mills, I'll be fine it was just him and I don't want to wake Phil up at this hour or disrupt one of the guards." Said Dan, the blond doctor shook her head.

"Really, its no trouble at all for us to leave a guard." She replied,

"Thank you, but I'll be fine really." Said Dan with a reassuring smile. She nodded, and headed out the door, closing it behind her. She looked at one of the security guards and motioned to the door.

"Make sure no one, comes by this door tonight thats not a family or friend of the patient please." She ordered, the guard nodded and sat down at the end of the hall. Inside, Dan looked at the baby who looked around the room in a way that made Dan think he was frightened. Immediately, he hated Leo for traumatizing his son already, and he was just a newborn as well. He sighed, and kissed his forehead again.

"Its alright Zachary, there's no monsters or bad men or anything that can hurt you anymore, nothing will ever hurt you and your sister, not on my watch. Papa and I are going to always be there for the two of you, ok? Just go to sleep my love, everything will be alright." Said Dan, tenderly stroking his tiny hand. Zachary, looked up at Dan who lightly kissed the tip of his nose before humming a small lullaby. Soon Zachary was finally asleep, Dan smiled and kissed the top of his head before tucking him into his tiny cot.

"Goodnight my little bear, I love you." Said Dan softly, before sighing knowing he had a lot to explain to Phil tomorrow morning.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries! So, here is the next chpter of Another Makes Four, and Phil is here yay!**

* * *

><p>"Are you two ok?" Exclaimed Phil looking from Dan to the baby in his arms and back again his eyes as wide as saucers, he'd come back early that morning to find a security guard who asked him who he was before letting him enter, and when he did, he saw that Dan's wrist was bandaged. Immediately, Dan had told him everything and Phil was just left in disbelief. Dan smiled and kissed Phil's cheek.<p>

"Aside from my stitches opening and my wrist getting twisted we're ok...I'm worried though I mean, Zach didn't get hurt Physically thank God..but..that was still something incredibly traumatic, what if this stays with him somehow?" Said Dan worriedly, remembering last night. Phil looked down at his son asleep in his arms, he sighed and kissed his forehead. He hoped that in the long run, Zachary didn't remember this and that he'd be ok...hopefully.

"It won't...I..don't think it will. I mean...I don't know Bear." Said Phil, when Zachary yawned, and stuck his tongue out. Dan chuckled softly.

"You adults and your worrying, is what he's probably thinking right now." Said Dan with a small chuckle. Phil smiled, at him and chuckled as well. He was pretty calm, so that was most likely it...he hoped he was this calm later when he took him home. Dan would have to stay here unfortunately, thanks to what was coming. He held Dan's hand tightly and lightly rubbed his thumb on the back of Dan's hand.

"I wish I could stay here with you." Said Phil, Dan squeezed his hand back.

"I know but, it'll only be for a few more weeks and then we'll be happy. Leo's gone, and my body shouldn't have anymore problems...things are going to look up." Said Dan, Phil nodded, when Destiny entered the room with her candies from the vending machine. Dan smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Hey there my little candy monster, what've you got there?" He asked as Destiny rushed over and got onto the hospital bed with Dan.

"Sweeties daddy." She replied, holding out some sweets to him and Phil. He chuckled, as he and Phil ate a few of the M&Ms she got from the machine. Destiny looked at Zachary, before looking up at Dan.

"Can babies eat candy?" She asked.

"No sweetheart, they can't, not until their a little bigger and have their teeth." Explained Dan, she nodded and leaned against Dan who kissed the top of her head.

"When is a little bigger?" She asked again.

" 2, or maybe even 3...mostly 2." Said Phil, Destiny nodded again and yawned, Dan chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. tucking her in, as she settled down for her nap. Phil smiled, and looked at his son, who seemed to be staring at him intently, he chuckled and lightly pressed his nose against the tiny baby's.

" Morning little guy." He whispered. Zachary made a small sound like he was clearing his throat though he was still looking up at Phil, with his wide blue eyes. He liked that both children had gotten his blue eyes but..he kind of wished that at least one of them had gotten Dan's brown ones instead. A tiny voice in his head said that maybe the next one would have brown eyes..but there was no next one..and he wasn't going to risk Dan's life on the off chance they would have brown eyes. He was fine with the babies he had now, his little girl and his little boy.

"You seem deep in thought." Said Dan with a small chuckle.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking of a few things its no big deal really." He replied, Dan smiled softly as Phil handed Zachary back to Dan and got into the bed as well. Dan chuckled, as Phil wrapped an arm around Dan and Destiny while Dan was holding Zachary in his arms. He kissed Dan and rested his chin on the crook of his neck as he looked at his two children.

" I like how everything turned out...we have a nice family." Said Phil.

"Yeah, we do." Said Dan softly .


	24. Chapter 24

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, here is the chapter of Another Makes Four, which I hope you like we've only got a couple of more chapters to go until the ending so yeah I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Phil was tired...excruciatingly tired.<p>

He sat infront of the computer, trying to edit this latest video he'd had to edit by himself, in another tab was financial information as he had to take care of Dan's hospital bills. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair as he thought of Dan...still in the hospital, connected to various tubes and wires that were keeping him alive and from his uterus not bursting. It was difficult, these past few weeks. Honestly, Phil wanted to just breakdown but..he knew he had to keep going. He took another sip of his coffee as he went back to editing, having not slept in three days. He couldn't...everytime he closed his eyes he had nightmares. Not to mention, Zachary would constantly wake him up, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. It looked like, that they wouldn't be able to go to vidcon this year..but that was ok. Dan needed to rest, he heard a small knock on the door.

"Um papa, its bedtime and you haven't gone to bed...aren't you tired?" Asked Destiny.

" No, I'm fine sweetheart," He replied, rubbing his weary eyes and trying not to sound irritable. It wasn't her fault...she was only trying to help.

"Oh...I know you miss daddy...its ok, I do too...but daddy would want you to sleep." Said Destiny, Papa hadn't been in bed and he always seemed tired...he didn't smile anymore either. Daddy hadn't come home either, all she knew was that he was really ill because of...she didn't know really. Papa however, was still clicking and typing away. The five year old went over and, in an effort to help closed the laptop. She gasped as Phil stood up.

"Why would you do that?! I was almost finished, do you know how stupid that was?" Exclaimed Phil, Destiny bit her lip and held her hand.

"I-I..I w-w-was o-onl-ly tr-tr-tryingng to h-h-help." Said Destiny, slowly backing away having never ever seen papa so angry before. Immediately Phil stopped, when he saw genuine fear in her eyes as well as tears forming. His jaw dropped, as she ran out of the room crying...what had he done...he'd just yelled at his daughter like that. Immediately, Phil went to her room where Destiny was curled up into a ball on her bed hugging Dan's old bear and crying.

" Sweetheart...little lion...I'm so sorry, I...I should never have raised my voice at you like that. I know you were only trying to help, and I'm so sorry I hurt you like that...I...I don't know what I was thinking, but...you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry." Said Phil softly as he gently ran a hand through her hair. She sniffed and looked up at him.

"Y-y-you yelled at me." She whimpered.

"I know, and you didn't deserve it. I had no reason to take my anger out on you, I was wrong and I am so so sorry sweetheart." Said Phil softly feeling like someone had punched him in the gut. She sniffed and whimpered, as he wrapped her in a tight hug. "I love you, you're my little lion, my princess, my very first baby and I should not have yelled at you like that. I was just..under a lot of stress...but thats no excuse. I promise, I am never going to yell at you like that again."

He lightly kissed her forehead, and remained hugging her feeling terrible for what had happened. When Zachary, started crying down the hall. The noise most likely having woken him up. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair again before taking Destiny to the nursery and setting her down. She sniffed as he picked up Zachary and sat down, on the chair with Destiny sitting on his lap wiping away her tears. Phil, kissed her forehead and smiled softly at her before turning to Zachary and humming a little tune. After awhile, Zachary stopped crying, and looked up at him.

"There we go..time for both of my babies to stop crying." Said Phil softly, as he looked from one child to the other.

" I'm sorry I turned off the computer." Said Destiny glumly, Phil shook his head and kissed the top of her head.

"Its alright love, you were only trying to help..you're right...I did need to go to bed..its just..I was worried and scared and...well..when people don't get enough sleep they get cranky and...I was cranky...I was also worried about...about daddy."

She nodded, and leaned in closely to Phil, as he held both of his children in his arms.

"Daddy pinky promised he'd be ok..and he always keeps his promises." Said Destiny, Phil smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he does...I love you little lion." Said Phil kissing her forehead. He turned to Zachary and kissed his forehead as well. " I love you too little bear."

Eventually, both children fell asleep in Phil's arms. He smiled softly at both of his babies...they meant the world to him, and he wouldn't trade them for anything. They were his special little ones, and he wanted to be a good papa for them. Maybe he'd stop over working himself, and actually get some rest...he stood up, and gently set Zachary back into the crib and tucked him in. He went to Destiny's room, and set her in her bed tucking her in.

The next morning, Phil was awoken by a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Howell Lester, this is Dr. Mills I'm calling to inform you that your husband is feeling better and can return home later this evening after a checkup. He's going to be fine."


	25. Chapter 25

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so here we are with another rendition of, Another Makes Four, and here we see Dan, and next chapter we find out if Zachary is a carrier or not, so yeah I hope you like it and I'll cya later**

* * *

><p>The next day, Phil left the kids with Martin and his wife as he went to the hospital. He entered the room, and saw Dan sleeping..then again it was nine in the morning, he smiled and sat next to Dan's bedside. Dan's chest, slowly rose up and down as he breathed and his eyelashes contrasted his pale cheeks. He smiled softly, and held Dan's hand in his as his blue eyes looked at his husband and best friend. After all these years, he was still madly in love with Dan and he was excited that Dan would be home. That they'd be together, and happy with their wonderful and adorable children. His thumb lightly rubbed the back of Dan's hand, when he groaned lightly, and woke up with a small smile as he saw Phil.<p>

"Hey." Said Dan softly.

"Hey...how're you feeling?" Asked Phil, gently running a hand through Dan's hair.

"Better...I want to go home, with you and our babies." Said Dan, Phil nodded and kissed his forehead. Dan held Phil's hand tightly in his, he still looked a bit pale, and he felt dweak but that would pass. Right now, he just wanted to go home. They looked up, as Dr. Mills entered, and after giving them the rundown, how basically Dan was boing better now, and that though it had been very, very swollen his uterus had managed to not burst though he did need a lot of fluids and needed to be in bed rest for a few more days. She also gave him, some medication, for the pain.

"Thank you...and doctor...Zachary is four weeks old, um..when can we see if he's a carrier or not?" Asked Phil curiously.

"Usually, we check in the fifth or sixth week by then the infant is more...developed, and we can get a much better look." She explained, Dan and Phil nodded and shared a look. They were unprepared, for what was to come. They would love their son no matter what but...well..honestly Dan was nervous, because he didn't know if telling him early was the right choice or not. Yes they'd discussed it, yes they'd agreed that he had a right to know but...well...he remembered how he was bullied, how being a carrier hadn't made things in life easier for him. When she left, he told Phil, who listened as Dan poured his feelings out to him.

" Honestly... I don't know what to do." Said Dan softly.

"I know Bear...trust me I'm worried too, but we can't hide this from him. Its his body, and he has every right to know whats going on with it just as much as Destiny has the right to know whats going on with hers. Your parents didn't tell you because they thought they were protecting you...from what, I don't know but...we can't hide this. You even said so yourself, you'd wished they'd told you sooner...think about it from his perspective, what if he has a boyfriend and they don't use protection and he gets pregnant, or what if he asks where he came from and Destiny tells him, and really theres the chance that he might not be a carrier at all and this worrying has been for nothing." Said Phil, Dan sighed and nodded knowing he was right...when he noticed the black circles under his eyes.

"Phil...when was the last time you slept?" Asked Dan worriedly.

" I slept last night...after three days of not sleeping." Said Phil, and Dan's eyes widened. " I know, it was irresponsible and...and 'm sorry I was, I was worried and scared, and under so much stress. I had to pay the bills, edit a video, and do the housework and...and on top of that, I had nightmares and...I exploded...last night...I yelled at Des, and she did nothing to deserve it and I'm a horrible father."

"Wait...you what?" Said Dan, Phil sighed and explained what had happened. Dan wrapped him up, in a tight hug.

"Phil, you're not a horrible father, you made a mistake...a really bad mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. You apologized to her, and promised it would never happen again...which...I don't think it will, I'm not going to lecture you you sound like you've been beating yourself enough over it. You were under stress, and you hadn't slept ina while which aren't good combinations. You didn't mean to, and she knows you didn't mean to...at all." Said Dan, lightly kissing his forehead. Phil, sighed and nodded when Dan gave a small chuckle.

"We're just a couple of old worry warts aren't we?" Said Dan, Phil smiled and lightly shoved Dan's shoulder.

"I'm not that old, you twenty eight year old." Said Phil, pretending to be offended. Dan chuckled, and lightly rolled his eyes, before kissing Phil's forehead.

" I love you Philly." Said Dan softly, Phil kissed him back and smiled. Finally, after arriving home Dan was on the couch, with Zachary and Destiny, while Phil was in the bedroom trying to get to sleep. Dan turned to Destiny and ran a hand through her hair.

"Papa told me about last night, he didn't mean what he said and he is sorry for it." Said Dan softly, Destiny looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

" I know, but...I did make him mad." She replied, Dan shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"That doesn't make it right sweetheart, no one has the right to yell at you unless you've done something bad, and you did nothing bad. Papa was under a lot of stress, but he is sorry and its never going to happen again." Said Dan, she nodded and leaned against him as she looked at the screen.


	26. Chapter 26

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, sohere is another episode of 'Another Makes Four, I hope you guys like it..XD**

* * *

><p>The next day, Phil was asleep catching up on the three days he'd missed out on it when Zachary began to cry. Phil groaned, when Dan placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.<p>

"You stay and sleep Phil, I'll go." Said Dan softly, Phil was too tired to 'fight back' and just went back to sleep with a light yawn. Dan smiled softly and kissed him again, he wasn't going to be up long. He went to the nursery, where Zachary was crying he picked up his son and sat in the rocking chair where slowly he started to calm down. A small hiccup came from the baby as he cooed, Dan chuckled softly and kissed his forehead. Zachary's blue eyes looked up at him, and he cooed again as he looked at Dan. Dan knitted his brow, as he groaned again before scrunching up his face and letting out a small sigh.

Dan's eyes widened, before letting out a small sigh.

"Really?" He replied with a small chuckle as Zachary giggled and smiled up at Dan who smiled softly. "C'mon then, lets clean you up."

After cleaning him up, Dan sat back down on the chair, and gave Zachary his pacifier so he could sleep. He rocked the chair back and forth and sighed softly.

" I don't know if you can understand me right now but..in a few weeks..papa and I...we're taking you to the doctor. Its not for anything bad, but we just want to see if you're a carrier like me. You don't know what that is, and you do't know what it means but its nothing to be ashamed of...it just means you might be different, but..normalness leads to sadness..at least, thats what your papa tells me. No matter what happens though, we will always love you and support you...alright?" Whispered Dan, as Zachary slowly closed his little eyes. Dan smiled and kissed his forehead before setting him back down in the crib. "Goodnight my little bear, I love you."

"Daddy, Zachary woke me up." Said Destiny, rubbing her eyes. Dan chuckled softly, and smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry love, why don't you go back to sleep for a few more hours ok?" Said Dan, she nodded, and went back to her room when he went back to his and Phil's. After taking his medication, he settled back into the bed next to Phil who was peacefully asleep. Dan smiled softly, as he looked on at his best friend and amazing husband. His brown eyes studying eery inch of Phil's face and he knew how creepy this probably was but...well..he couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around Phil, and laid his head on his chest as Phil wrapped an arm around him and ran a hand through Dan's hair. He sighed, and kissed Phil's cheek who immediately smiled.

A few weeks later,Dan and Phil left Destiny with Louise and Matt, before heading to the hospital. Phil was a the front desk, whilst Dan was at one of the chairs holding Zachary. He was making a few funny faces, at Zachary to make him laugh. When he noticed one of the doctors looking at him making Dan stop for a second before deciding to keep doing it anyway. He wasn't hurting anyone, and Zachary seemed to like it. Zachary, made a few sounds and laughed, as he was waving his arms around like babies sometimes did.

He looked up as Phil went over and sat down next to him, Dan smiled and handed him Zachary, who laughed as Phil tickled him. Dan smiled softly, when he looked up and noticed the doctor was still staring before leaving. He shook his head, maybe he was just being paranoid. He smiled, when a couple of fans came and after taking selfies with him and Phil one of them reached into her backpack and pulled out what looked like a brand new baby rattle and a couple of hairclips for Destiny. Dan and Phil thanked her, and they walked away.

"We should probably wash that, when we get home." Said Dan, Phil nodded although they trusted their fans they still wanted to be careful.

"Mr. Howell -Lesters, you may come in." Said Dr. Mills, when they headed in. "Now, before we begin you must understand that this procedure is a normal and professional procedure."

They nodded.

"Now, for a suspected carrier, what we must preform is a special x ray, With suspected carriers this is often used to determine if they are carriers or not." They nodded and listened as she explained. "There will be no harm done to the child, it will only see the organs and determine whether the child is born with a uterus, fallopian tubes, etc."

Phil held Dan's hand worriedly, as they nodded and after running a few tests and giving Zachary an x ray, Dr, Mills went over to them.

"It appears your son is a carrier." Said Dr. Mills, they thanked her and left although Phil noticed that Dan was very silent. He wondered what was wrong? What had his parents "protected" him from other than knowing something about his own body. Dan sighed, as Phil held his hand and smiled at him. Dan smiled back at him, when they got home Louise dropped Destiny off only for Phil to head out. There were a few questions he needed answered.

"So, can Zach have babies like you daddy?" Asked Destiny.

" Yeah, he can but just because he can doesn't mean theres anything wrong with him ok?" Said Dan, she smiled and nodded.

"I know that." She said as a matter of factly, Dan smiled and chuckled as she went off to play with Zachary on the floor as Dan got the food started.


	27. Chapter 27

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so this chapter is going to be different, but I hope you like it and I will cya later. Bye**

* * *

><p>Phil got off of the train, he'd told Dan he was going to be stepping out for a few hours for some business he had to take care of and he wouldn't be gone long. He sighed, and took a taxi to Dan's parents' house, he knew they didn't like him...but honestly, he had to find out. He knocked on the door, when Mrs. Howell opened the door to find him there her mouth forming tight line.<p>

"Yes Phil? How can we help you?" She asked curtly.

"Its about Dan..he's not in trouble or anything, but theres a few questions I want to ask." Said Phil, as Mr. Howell came up behind his wife, and Phil could see the look behind their eyes. The look that meant he wasn't wanted there. "Please, just hear me out..I know you don't like me or Abigail...I don't know why, but this isn't about that. We took Zachary to the doctor today to see if he was a carrier or not and...he is."

The minute he said that, the color drained from their faces and their eyes went wide with Mrs. Howell looking like she wanted to cry.

" Is it that bad?" Asked Phil astonished.

"No Phil, you don't understand...we love our sons, and we love our grandchildren..but being a carrier is dangerous." Said Mr. Howell, as Phil was led inside by Mrs. Howell, who immediately closed the door. Phil sat down on the couch willing to listen to what they had to say. Though he was still incredibly confused, Mr. Howell sat across from him, as his wife sat next to him.

" I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Dan." Said Mr. Howell, when Phil remembered that he and Dan had gone to have that talk, when Dan found out he was pregnant with Destiny..he regretted Dan letting him go, as he assumed he wasn't going to like what he heard. "I had a relative who was a carrier...his parents told him, from a young age and..well..he told everyone. People bullied him, relentlessly...he even had a few older men who stalked him because it was a...fetish of theirs..it was to the point his boyfriend left and..one day he disappeared. We found him a few months later...I won't tell you the details, but I'm sure you can imagine."

Phil nodded, though he was left speechless as they continued.

"When we found out Dan was a carrier..we were frightened..we knew that Dan...as sarcastic, mouthy, and flawed as he was...he was naive, and...and we didn't want to lose our baby. We didn't tell him because we wanted to protect him." Said Mrs. Howell, as her husband cleared his throat.

" I told him, that he could do whatever he wanted...he could keep the child, but that there would be a lot of stigma associated with it...that he could get hurt. That his children could get hurt."

" Well their not going to, I'm sorry about what happened..it shouldn't have..but with all due respect things are different now, My son has a right to know whats going on with his body. My daughter is five right now but once puberty hits you can bet that Dan and I will do our best to make sure she has all of the facts about whats going on with her, same with Zach, I want to tell him..I understand there are risks...I understand there are horrible people in the world, but I don't want to hide him away. I want to show him the good, guide him, teach him, help him learn and grow into the person he's going to be...Dan and I will always be there to help him..to help both of them and to protect them." Said Phil, in determination.

" Good luck to you then, I just hope our son and grandchildren will be alright thanks to your carelessness." Said Mrs. Howell, Phil's jaw dropped and he immediately left. It took a few hours, but he was home. He sighed, and thought about what they said..he wasn't being careless..he loved his family and he wanted to do what was right by them. He sighed, and opened the door to see Dan asleep on the couch most likely having been waiting up for him. Dan moaned, and woke up with a smile as he saw Phil.

" Hey, I left you leftovers if you want me to heat those up for you." He replied in a hushed tone.

"No thanks..I..I'm not hungry...am I a good husband?" He asked as he sat next to Dan, who cupped Phil's face and kissed his forehead.

"The best, why?" Asked Dan, when Phil sighed and told him everything. Dan sighed, and hugged Phil, making him lean so that his ear was against Dan's chest. "Phil...listen, I'm sorry about them I...I wish they would treat you better but..their wrong. You're not careless at all, you're brave, loving, supportive, patient, the best husband anyone could ever ask for."

"I just want to be a good father and husband, I...I don't know what to do." Said Phil, as tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, Phil you've done so much for us. You work hard on your videos and the ones for our gaming channel, you're endlessly creative and supportive, you love us as much as we love you and thats..a lot...you're a wonderful father and a great husband...my parents don't understand when it comes to you, I love you and we can make our own decisions when it comes to our children." Said Dan softly, Phil sighed and nodded, when they heard Zachary crying.

"Speaking of our children, why don't you go see whats wrong and I'll heat up those leftovers for you?" Said Dan with a small chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Phil, kissing Dan who kissed back.

Phil got up and went to the nursery, as Dan went to the kitchen when he noticed the closet was open. He closed it, and Zachary seemed to calm down abit, Phil smiled and picked him up.

"Are you afraid of the closet? Oh son, theres nothing to be afraid of. See? Its just a closet, there are no monsters in here that can hurt you" Said Phil, picking him up and turning on the closet light to show there was nothing more than clothes and toys. Zachary sniffed, and clung to Phil's shirt and Dan entered the room.

"Whats going on?" Asked Dan curiously.

"Our little bear, is afraid of the closet it seems." Said Phil, gently kissing Zachary's cheek. Dan gently kissed the top of his head and smiled before closing the closet door as Phil went to set him back down to bed. Dan left and returned with fairy lights, and set them up in the room, so that there would be some lights. Phil smiled at Zachary, who looked at Phil, before smiling and laughing as Phil tickled him. Phil smiled, and set him down in the crib. He tucked in Zachary and kissed his forehead, thinking back to what Dan's parents said...honestly he wanted to protect his children too. There was no reason he and Dan couldn't do both. He looked back at Dan who held his hand, and they left after making sure Zachary was asleep.

They peeked and saw that Destiny was asleep in her bed before heading to the kitchen where Phil ate the leftovers Dan had heated.

"Do you think this..fear of the closet, is because of what happened with Leo?" Asked Dan.

" Part of me does, but..at the same time he was only a few hours old at the time, I doubt he even knew what was going on at the time. Maybe this is just him being the baby he is and being afraid of the unknown that is his closet." Said Phil reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just being..well..me."

"I love you." Said Phil, gently kissing him, the two kissed each other and slowly the kiss became more and more passionate as they wrapped their arms around each other. Phil parted to put his plate in the bedroom and went back with Dan to the bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so I'm really sorry for the long wait, however I don't really know where else to go with the story. I was planning on ending it in this chapter, but then I was like that doesn't seem fair as the story introducing Destiny was longer, and I know I got a request to do smut however I don't feel comfortable writing smut. Sorry. Anywho, lets get started**

* * *

><p>Phil laid there in bed as Dan was asleep next to him, he stared up at the ceiling thinking over everything that had happened. He felt Dan wraps his arms around him and lay his head on his chest. He smiled softly, and ran a hand through Dan's soft brown hair while Dan mumbled something under his breath. He chucked, as Dan shook his head and hugged him even tighter and his legs curled around Phil's. Phil, wrapped an arm around Dan's waist and kissed the top of his head. At least now everything would be back to normal and they wouldn't have anymore to worry about.<p>

The next morning, Dan and Phil took their children to the park where Destiny was running about chasing after butterflies while still following after them. Zachary, made a few gurgling noises before laughing and reaching out for one of the butterflies as they flew over to him. Dan chuckled, and smiled at how adorable this was while Phil immediately took a picture of it. They didn't post that many pictures of their kids...alright that was a lie, Dan and Phil were those type of parents who took loads of pictures of their children. While they didn't post all of them online, they did have a few on there and this was one where Phil definetly wanted to put up.

"Daddy, Papa, can I get Ice cream?" Asked Destiny motioning to an ice cream truck.

"I don't see why not." Said Phil, she smiled and ran towards it with Dan and Phil not that far behind. After buying her ice cream Destiny skipped along, when she spotted a lake with some swans. She gasped, and giggled as she ran towards the playground, Dan sat down on one of the benches and held Zachary while Phil went to go puch Destiny on the swings.

"Higher! Higher Papa Higher!" She exclaimed, Phil laughed and pushed her higher and higher. Smiling as she laughed, she looked over at Dan on the bench with Zachary and waved before looking up at Phil.

"Papa, how did you and daddy fall in love?" She asked curiously.

" Oh right, we haven't told you that story have we. Well, a long, long time ago in the year 2006. I started making Youtube videos, it was just me infront of a camera and talking about random stuff. It gave me the opportunity to be on other stuff like in a movie, commercials, and even a game show. Eventually, I kept on getting comments and tweets from this person named Danisnotonfire. We talked a bit, and found that we both had a lot in common from our music tastes to our favorite video games, shows, books, and other stuff. We used to talk all the time over Skype." He explained.

"Whats a Skype?" Asked Destiny curiously.

"Its this thing where you can video chat with people even though their far away...your dad and I used t do that for hours. We'd talk about everything, how our days were going, what we did that day, I would talk to him about any new video ideas I had and I even convinced him to try and upload to his channel. Then we decided to meet in real life for the first time, I was immensely nervous." Said Phil, Destiny knitted her brow.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping that he'd like me and...well...we met in October at Piccadilly station and we spent the whole weekend at my family's house...we had an amazing time there. " Said Phil as he looked over at Dan and smiled.

_"This is my room, sorry its kind of a mess." Said Phil as he opened the door, Dan entered and he blushed as he realized he was in Amazingphil's bedroom...the same bedroom where he'd filmed so may of his cool videos, he tried hard to contain his excitement when Phil chuckled at how red Dan's cheeks were. The older boy lightly poked Dan's cheek with a small grin making Dan blush harder. _

_" Shut up! It...um..it looks nice." Said Dan, his brown eyes looking around the blue and green room. His eyes spotting Phil's camera an tripod. _

_" Do you want to make a video together?" Asked Phil, when Dan froze. _

_"Um..I..I don't know Phil, I mean your subscribers probably wouldn't want to see me I-" Dan stopped when Phil took his hand and smiled at him reassuringly, immediately Dan felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into Phil's beautiful blue eyes. _

_"Do you trust me?" _

_Dan nodded, and smiled at him. Phil told him it would be a fun Q and A having tweeted his fans to send him questions and was setting up the equipment in the meantime. When Dan spotted a sharpie pen, and an idea formed in his mind. He picked it up, and looked up at the older boy. _

_"Hey Phil, why don't we draw cat whiskers on our faces?"_

"Daddy."

Phil was driven out of his thoughts, by Destiny looking up at him waiting for him to continue. He chuckled, and gently ran a hand through her hair.

" Sorry, got a bit sidetracked. Anyway, well we got the idea to do a video called Philisnotonfire, and we filmed it and it was really popular. I think the moment I fell in love with Dan though was, when we filmed the 'Christmas Adventure' and we laid there in the snow. He looked really beautiful, in the snow and...I couldn't stop looking at him and...we were friends before, and I felt..something but seeing him in the snow that was the moment I fell in love." Said Phil, Destiny looked at him a bit puzzled as he looked at Dan with this look in his eyes he ad daddy would sometimes get when they looked at each other.

Phil smiled as he thought back to that night.

_Phil smiled at Dan as they laid there in the snow, having just finished wrapping up filming for a special Christmas video Phil would be uploading. Dan though was looking at the sky, and seemed to be looking for something. _

_"What're you looking for?" Asked Phil. _

_"The stars, but you can't really see them all that well." Said Dan, still looking up at the sky. Phil nodded, and smiled at Dan...after months of talking to him and hanging out he and Dan had grown rather close. And Phil would be lying if he said he didn't feel like...there was something more between them...at least he thought so, the thing was he couldn't get Dan out of his mind and everytime he was near Dan his heart would pound faster and faster. _

_"Hey Phil...have you ever been in love?" Asked Dan curiously. _

_" Once." Said Phil, Dan looked at him and the two looked into each other's eyes. Dan placed his hand over Phil's and lightly rubbed Phil's knuckle with his thumb, Phil smiled at Dan and he felt the familiar pang in his gut and his chest pounding. " I think I might be in love with someone now though."_

_"Oh." Said Dan, trying to mask the disappointment even though Phil clearly heard it. "They're a very lucky person then...I mean, you're a great person..you're funny and kind and...my best friend and I've never really had a best friend, so maybe thats just me but I think we're best friends and...I'm glad you found someone who would make you happy." _

_Immediately Phil kissed him and Dan's eyes widened. _

_" You're in love with me?" He asked. _

" That was the moment I fell in love with Dan, because he cared about my happiness. I had someone once...someone who cared if I was happy, and he made me really happy...in that moment. I knew that Dan was the same, that he genuinely cared about my happiness and that I cared about his..we both genuinely cared about each other. To this day, I love your dad and will do anything to make him happy." Explained Phil, Destiny smiled that sounded so sweet. When it was time to go, they walked back when Destiny looked up at Dan.

"Daddy, when was the moment you fell in love with papa?" She asked curiously. Dan knitted his brow curiously before looking at Phil who motioned for him to go on.

"Well...I'd had a small crush on him when I started watching his videos. The time when I fell in love though, was once when we talked over Skype...it was on a really bad day that I'd had. I remember I wasn't the happiest on that day, and I called Phil and I told him everything...and what made me fall in love with him, was how understanding and supportive he was...how he made me feel better and..like I had a best friend for once." Said Dan, meeting Phil's gaze. " We make each other happy."

They smiled at each other, and Phil kissed Dan's forehead before Dan turned to Destiny.

"Thats what we want for you and Zachary someday, to be with someone who makes you happy and who you make happy too." Said Dan with a small smile. She smiled, when they heard a small voice go.

"Dada."

Immediately Dan and Phil turned to Zachary, who was in the stroller and smiling up at them and giggled.

"Dadadada dada." Said Zachary, Dan smiled and picked him up.

"Yeah, that right, I'm dada, and this is papa and Desti...hey." Said Dan, with pride in his voice. Phil smiled and watched, felling those familiar butterflies in his chest as he wrapped his arm around Dan's waist. They'd come so far from that night in the snow.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey Pastries, so here is the next and last chapter of the story, I'm glad you enjoyed it thanks so much for reviewing, faving, and following. We still have one more story to go though, and that deals with the birth of Baby Lilian which will come soon. In the meantime, here is the finale and I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><em>2 Years Later<em>

Dan rubbed his belly as he and Phil laid there in bed, they'd just finished moving to a new house in the outskirts of London. A flat was much too small, and they decided that now was a much better time to have a house. Especially since they were going to be having another little addition to their family soon, Dan swore after this one he was going to get his tubes tied. After all, they always said no more after Destiny...and had Zachary...they said no more after Zachary and...well...he felt that it was better not to risk it. After this they were done, Dan and Phil though were also incredibly nervous. Dan turned to Phil asleep next to him, his arm wrapped protectively around Dan's waist as he remembered that day a few weeks ago.

_"Mr. Howell-Lester, I understand that it is your right to keep this child if you want. However, I'm afraid that this could be the one. Your Uterus has suffered some scarring and minor damage that could grow worse. If we don't remove it...you could die after giving birth." Said Dr. Mills, as she stood infront of Dan and Phil with the clipboard in her hands. _

_"You said could..not will, which means there is a chance I won't...thats what you said about Destiny and Zachary and-"_

_"And I'm thankful it didn't but Dan this is your life we're talking about here. You could die and-" Said Phil, when Dan cut him off and looked at him meeting his gaze. _

_"And you'll still be there, Phil if in the event something were to happen they will still have you I mean you're acting as if you'll dump them in an orphanage if I die. Which I know you'd never do...but...I want this baby too, I want them to be born and to live life and I know that I'm going to make it...we're going to make it. So...one more time?" Said Dan, Phil sighed and looked at Dan seeing how serious he was. Though Dan could tell that Phil was uneasy about this. He held Phil's hand tightly in his." Everything will work out...I know it will."_

_"Swear that after this one no more?" _

_"The minute I give birth, is the minute I get my tubes tied...I swear." Said Dan, as he and Phil hugged each other tightly. _

He sighed, and held Phil's hand..they still had yet to explain to Destiny and Zachary about the pregnancy, although they did say that the move was for more space which...wasn't a lie. He looked up, as the door creaked and he saw the figure of two year old Zachary there holding his baby blanket and plush stuffed rabbit he called Mr. Sniffles. Behind Zachary was Destiny, and the two of them looked both tired and a bit frightened...which was to be expected. They weren't used to such a big house. He lightly rubbed Phil's arm to wake him up. Phil, looked over to the door and smiled at the two children. He pulled away from Dan to make room in the middle for them. Immediately, they ran over and got into bed with their parents.

Destiny cuddled up to Phil, and kissed his cheek while Dan was trying to make Zachary comfortable.

"Dere was a big scurry monster in the closet." Said Zachary, who was still afraid of his closet and while he was a toddler...Dan really hoped it would pass soon.

"And the hallway is creaky." Chimed in Destiny looking up at Phil who gently ran a hand through her brown hair.

"It gets like that in houses sometimes, thats just the house settling in and trying to tell you goodnight, that it'll do its best to keep you safe and warm. "Said Phil, looking around the room. There were the odd noises and bumps in the night but, that was the way houses were to be honest. He smiled as Destiny's fears seemed to be quelled, Zachary looked up at Dan worriedly.

"And the monster?"

"Isn't real little bear, I know that the dark and shadows can seem scary...especially a closet. But there is nothing to be scared of, nothing at all alright?" Said Dan, though Zachary still looked skeptical. When an idea formed in Dan's head. "Tell you what, tomorrow I'm going to show you a movie that I saw when I was little and its about monsters living in closets but its not scary at all."

Destiny's eyes lit up, when Phil covered her mouth, not wanting her to spoil the surprise. She and Phil shared a small knowing smile.

"Really?" Asked Zachary looking up at Dan curiously.

" Really, you'll like it I promise. For now though go to sleep, I love you." Said Dan as he and Phil lightly kissed their children goodnight. When Phil paused for a second.

"Dan we don't own Monster's Inc. Destiny saw it at Martin's house." Said Phil, Dan smiled in response.

"Thats what computers are for." Said Dan, Phil smiled and kissed Dan before closing his eyes and going back to sleep, Dan watched as his little family slept. One more...just one more, and they'd have their perfect family and they would all be happy together. He knew everything was going to be just fine...really.


End file.
